Protecting Those We Love
by AllaceRose
Summary: Fang and Max are both Guardian Angels. But they have more to protect than humans. A war is coming, and the Flock has to protect the world. Set in ancient Rome, AU, OC, some Faxness, and rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

**Nicolai "Fang" and Maximum "Max" are guardian angels. Max is the guardian of a Roman Emperor and Fang ends up being the guardian of the emperor's second wife. Just so there's no confusion. Thank you and enjoy. Okay, I forgot to do this, but I do not own Maximum Ride, obviously. I only own the plot. R & R?**

* * *

_Fang_

"17th District, Guardian Angel Nicholas?" one of the higher-up angels of my district calls.

"Yes, ma'am," I step into the office. A blonde haired angel sits at her desk. The whole room is white and marble.

She looks up at me, her perfect face speculating. "Your new guardian assignment will be Andrea Furnilla. She is soon to marry the Emperor Titus. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Max_

I look at him, his eyes are miserable, his stance is sad. He's my ward, my little human charge. What had brought him to this state? The death of his wife, of course. He was an _emperor._ And not just any emperor, but a _Roman_ emperor. He ought to be a warrior, a general, without falter, without weakness. Humans are pitiable. But he was under my supervision, and though he was a human, I loved him in a motherly way. It is blind and pathetic that humans hurt so easy, and that they didn't see that nothing lasts forever. If only they knew.

He was getting re-married today, to an Andrea Furnilla. A girl really, and I was concerned for him. I've never heard of an Andrea Furnilla, though that didn't say much. I've been on earth and among humans 85% of my existence. I don't usually get contacted by the other angels, and humans can't see me except for the young ones.

_Go on, Emperor Titus,_ I send the thought into his mind, trying to keep the mocking tone from it, _Go on and marry the Furnilla scion, go on and be the hero your subjects and Disciples expect you to be._

He shifts and groans beneath his breath and moves from his bed. He opens the door and the servants outside are surprised. He's been in there for the first part of the day, moping as if dead. _Come now, Emperor, show them what you're made of_. He frowns as the thought sinks in.

"Servants!" he shouts, his usual vigor back, "Where is help around here? I do not employ people for decoration!" I smirk at that statement. _Lying is a sin, emperor, and keep in mind that the Lord does not very well tolerate sins._ He pales and then resumes shouting orders. There is a busy mood once again. I smile. All the human race needs is a little push. The maids and menservants bustle about, bringing the emperor his wine, and his ceremonial robes. A messenger is sent to the Holy Church, and to the House of Furnilla, to send for the bride and the priest and the guests. He's so miserable, I saw, even underneath that gilded armor, he's just a human.

* * *

_Fang_

"Andrea, hurry, the Emperor is ready!" a voice called.

Andrea walks in the room. She's _young_. She's still little and short, and she's just begun to grow her- er, assets.

"Yes, mother!" she calls, and she seems excited. Well, what girl her age wouldn't? Getting married to a fat, bald, mean emperor, every girls dream, right?

She seems well off, her house is made of a white stone very popular with humans. She dresses in drapes of jewels and gold. It is her wedding day after all.

A bustle of maids rush in, some even younger than Andrea herself. I'm surprised that they don't notice me. I stand in the corner, and I blend myself in with the background. They giggle and laugh as they ponder over perfumes and rouge and paints. The wedding dress is brought and wrapped around her like she's a princess. She's soon to be an empress so the description fits.

After what seemed like hours, we leave for the Ceremonial Hall.

* * *

_Max_

"We are ready," a group of priests bow for the emperor.

Titus starts into the room slowly, with ceremony. The guests are assembled, the tapestries hung with care. The High Priest stands with a presence at the head of the walkway. I'm surprised none of the priests can see me. Well, that just shows how corrupt the world is. Someone will have to fix that.

Titus looks like an emperor should, on the outside at least. On the inside, I can see his resolve shaking. _Emperor,_ I send, mocking him with all my intent this time,_ are you scared of your _bride_? Already? _He wavers just a little and I smirk at him. I hold my russet wings out and decide to walk behind him. A few of the younger guests wear wide eyes and gasp, because they can see me. One of the flower girls offers me a flower shyly and I smile graciously but turn away. Max of the Flower Maidens? Not likely.

We reach the altar finally. The doors open once more to admit the bride. She's pretty… for a human. But she's so young. Seeing that her eyes are only on my emperor, she's already grown up too much to see me. Her dress is spectacular… but again, only for a human. It's not until I see a flash of black wings that I drop my smile.

It's not possible. I haven't seen him in over a millennium.

It's _Fang._

* * *

_Fang_

The doors open. A choir begins to sing, but nothing compared to back home. The flower girls are still for a moment, their eyes on the altar at something I can't yet see, but then they begin their walk. Andrea is ecstatic. Her excitement is barely contained as she glides across the floor.

I follow behind, flying a bit upwards so I can hover.

I almost forget to flap my wings when I see who the flower girls were staring at.

It's _Max_ that stands behind the emperor, her russet wings spread.

And she stares back up at me with the same shock that I feel.


	2. Chapter 2 To Be Human

_**Chapter 2**  
_

_**Thanks for the Reviews you guys, I'm new to this site and sorry if my writing isn't too good. Anyways, read, enjoy and review. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. All I own is this plot and the emperor and his wife. **_

* * *

_Fang_

I leave Andrea with a night with her new husband. She seems so happy, now that she has fame and money. Humans are just so _shallow_.

"Max?" I find her just outside the royal chambers, ready at any moment to protect her emperor. Who knows, maybe Andrea will turn out to be an assassin.

She turns, her brownish-blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight that slanted through the windows. Her russet and white wings are folded neatly behind her. Her big brown eyes are warm and peaceful. She's beautiful, even for an angel. "Fang. What is it?" I missed her voice, the way it lilted and the way she spoke, so sure of herself even when she was fighting for her life.

I gesture to the balcony, "Care to join me?"

She nods and walks with me to the marble balcony. "How have you been?"

"Alright." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

She scoffs, "Same old Fang then, a man of many words. And here I was worried you changed."

I remembered her, during the Great Rebellion, how she fought by my side. Her wings were pure white back then, and so were mine. I smirk at the memory. Max was there to pull me out of trouble, and I was there to pull her out of hers. She was fierce and protective. Just like the way she stared at the emperor today. It was like she was his mother, and he was her hatchling. The way her careful eyes scrutinized every inch of the Hall and the way her stance was graceful, yet ready to fight. She's been a guardian longer than I have, she's protected people longer than I have, and I could read it in her brown eyes. She was born to do this.

* * *

_Max_

Back in Egypt was the last time I saw him. I was the guardian of Nefertiti. He had been there at the time to perform a holy purge. A band of lesser demons were raging havoc on a nearby town. He was there and he brought with him the memories.

We'd first met during the Rebellion. I was accused by the fallen angel Cearbh of being a conspirator against the Lord. I was lined up to fall too until _Fang_ here came to my rescue. He fought for me, just as we had for each other during the Battle. He was given mercy as well as I, but my wings were stained red with blood of those I killed, and his were tainted black, as a mark to other angels what he'd done for me, and how it was considered betrayal. We were made guardians, the lowest form of angel, the closest to _human_.

"Do you regret it?" I ask.

He's surprised at the sudden question, "Regret what?"

"Regret fighting for me, and protecting me, and becoming a guardian." I ask, biting my lip.

He smiles at me, it's more of a lopsided smirk than a grin but it is Fang, "Eh, it's not as bad as most of the others make it sound. Besides I'm not restricted to being guardian. I'm assigned on purges and things like that."

Unlike me. I'm only allowed to be a guardian. I've guarded countless people, rich or poor, important and insignificant, and I'm not bitter. Everyone I guard is different, and I feel a connection to all of them, but I'm just _me_. I'm considered a traitor, though I didn't do anything wrong. I'm only trusted to protect.

"How is it for you, becoming a guardian?" Fang asks, shaking me from my thoughts.

"It's not bad," I decide, "Taking care of people is my second nature, I guess. It's almost as if I'm meant to. Keeping people in line, saving the human race."

"And how was the wedding?"

"You were there, you know," I smirk mischievously, "But you can hear how it's going for _them_."

He grins back at me.

* * *

_Fang_

_The next morning_

I sneak a glance at Max. Her blonde hair was like a halo in the early sunlight. Her back was to me, facing indoors.

"Waiting for the lovebirds?" She whirls around.

"Will you quit doing that?"

"Quit what?" I smile at her lazily, surprised how easily we can fall into the same old routine, when she was my friend, and nothing more, "Breathing?"

"You know what I mean," she scowls, "Where did you come from anyways? I thought you left in the middle of the night."

"I was right here the whole time," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes.

I blend into the background and her eyes widen. "Believe me now?"

"Sure."

I don't know how I do that. I just do. It was a gift, I guess.

I missed her, since the last time in Egypt. She was there, her face solemn; as she watched the demons disintegrate into thin air. It had been a triumph for her ward then, Nefertiti, and they had worshipped her for it. The townspeople and villagers had thanked Nefertiti for what the angels did. Max was always so patronizing over her wards, trying to help them in any way she could. Would she do that for me?

* * *

_Max_

Fang. There really are no words to describe him. He's dark and he's brooding, but there's a side to him that is hidden from the rest of the world. There is a caring side of him, and I've seen him fight for me, see him save my life with his own at risk. We've known each other forever, literally forever.

But what was this emotion? He is my friend, an ally when I need one. I haven't seen him in a millennium. Yet for the past millennium, he crossed my mind more times than I can count. He's a distraction from my duty, from what I'm supposed to do. I'm meant to protect the human race, not to think about _him_ all the time. So what was this emotion?

Love was for humans, the kind of love between two people that consumes and yet feeds. Angels can love, but it's a patronizing love, a love between a parent and offspring. Was I becoming too much like a human? Am I spending too much time around them to forget my own ways?

And did I _love_ him?

* * *

_Fang_

Max stands there, hovering over her emperor as he and his new wife sit down for breakfast. Her brown eyes are troubled.

The new couple seem happy, after their wedding night. Andrea is seated beside the emperor, with a clamor of guests arranged by rank to congratulate the royal couple. I can see the danger in this too. There are so many people and only a few of them have their own guardians stationed around the perimeter. I saw Max talking to two of the other guardians, one with light flaxen hair and blue eyes, and the other with dark skin and dark hair. She chatted with them a little about who knows what, and then they left.

Max shakes a little then crumples to the floor, holding her head. I rush to her, "Max!"

* * *

_Max_

I couldn't see anything. _Maximum__, _a Voice spoke, _protect your emperor, but remember, you must have allies. _

Why? I ask the Voice.

_A dark calamity is coming, and you must protect those you love. And you must have friends by your side._

What's going on?


	3. Chapter 3 Crazed

_**Chapter 3**_

_**More reviews please. Tips, constructive criticism to improve my writing is welcome. Thank you. And I keep on forgetting to do this:**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, except the emperor and his wife. All I own is the plot. Gracias!**_

* * *

_Fang_

"Max!" I shook her shoulders. She was crouched on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her wings batted at the air erratically and I had to avoid them to get to her. "Max, are you alright?"

"Nicholas, leave her to me," an angel appears at my elbow. She's the blonde one from before that was speaking to Max. She looks young, even for an angel. She has glittering blue eyes and pure white wings like a dove's. _Let me take care of her, Nicholas_, a voice spoke into my mind. Did she do that? I thought only arch-angels could.

"Who are you?"

She smiles, an innocent smile, so different from Max's, "I'm one of the earthborn angels, and ironically, my name is Angel. I have a brother named Zephyr, a sister named Nudge, and another brother named Iggy. I was born on earth and so was my brothers and sisters."

A band of angels appear. One was the dark-skinned girl I've seen, presumably Nudge, her wings are brown as a hawk's. There is also a short blonde-haired, violet-eyed, blue-winged boy, and a tall pale angel, his wings were as pale as the rest of him.

"Oh my goodness, is she alright? What happened to her? Why is she in so much pain? How can we help? Oh my goodn-"the shorter boy claps a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Excuse her," the boy says, "My name is Zephyr. But you can call me Gazzy."

I nod and the tall pale angel introduces himself as Iggy. He's blind, but he has heightened senses.

"Does she get this often?" Angel asks.

"I wouldn't know," I tell her, trying to calm Max down, "I've only arrived on assignment yesterday."

"We'll take care of your assignments, take Max somewhere secluded to rest."

I take Max into my arms and fly off.

* * *

_Max_

_Maximum, listen to me, you need to have allies; you need to form an army. A war is coming, you have sensed it. You have smelled it in the air; you have felt it in the earth. It spreads like a plague, tainting all that it touches. Maximum, you are meant to save the world._

I wake up, panting, a cold sweat coats my skin. My head is pounding.

"You're awake."

_Fang?_ "Where am I?"

I look around. It's night, and the air is thick and musky with a storm on the way. There's stone beneath me. Fang sits beside me, his dark features furrowed with worry. Was he worried about me? What about the emperor? Why am I here?

"Have you always been like this?" he asks.

"Like what?"

"You crumpled to the floor during breakfast. You haven't woken until now. It's been fourteen hours. What is going on?"

"Maybe I am going crazy, but did you just make your first speech?" I ask, incredulous. Fang just spoke four complete sentences in a row.

"Stop it," he snaps, surprising me again, "This is serious."

"I'll say," I stare back at him, "When did you learn to talk?"

"There's something wrong with you. I want to help you; Max, but you're making it difficult. It's not normal for someone, an angel especially, to faint like that. Angel says she was receiving some abnormal thoughts from you."

_Angel? _What has she got to do with this? And how is it thatshe can read my mind? What had I been thinking about?

_Maximum Ride, keep your focus._ Ugh! It's that Voice again! Without meaning to, my hands fly up to my ears.

"Max!" Fang flew towards me, his strong hands rubbing the spot on my back between my wings. What was this line of thinking bringing me to? _You love him, Maximum_.

"Go away!" I shout.

He recoils, shocked and hurt. "Alright…"

I couldn't apologize because at that moment, a massive wolf with ruddy fur and bright yellow eyes lept out and pinned me to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Blood

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thank you if you read this far! Keep on reviewing! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters. I only own the plot!**_

* * *

_Max_

"Get off of me," I snarled into the monster's slavering face. It snaps its massive jaws and I push it backwards. It's heavier than it seems. I beat my wings and try to hover and throw it off of me.

"Max!" Fang rushes and kicks the monster off. One of its canines grazes my leg, leaving a wet red mark behind. It yelps a little as it hits the far cave wall. Quickly, it shakes itself off and crouches back into its predatory stance.

"Maximum," it (ironically) purrs, "Have you forgotten me so soon?" It stalks towards me and I'm suddenly too aware of the stinging ache in my thigh. It seems to pulse with pain.

"If we've ever met, I'm glad I've forgotten."

The monster pounces towards me. I spring up into the air and catch its paws in mid stride. I fling the overgrown lap dog away.

The wolf takes longer to stand and wavers a little on its feet before standing again to face me, "What a way to treat a brother, Maximum." _Brother?_

"What a way to treat a sister," I growl back until it hits me. I know that voice. And judging by the way Fang is completely still at my side, he knows it, too. I let my guard drop in shock, "Ari?"

His real name was Aric, and before the Rebellion, he was my brother. By brother, I mean, he was created of the same celestial material that I was. Back before the Rebellion, he was my best friend. Then he began to change, when he met an angel named Jeb, and he began to grow restless. I fought against him in the War.

"That's right, _Maxie_," he drops out of his wolf form just for a second, and I see the too familiar face of my brother. He looks as young as he had. I remember that he used to follow me around everywhere I went, and thought of himself as my own personal guardian angel. That was before he changed. He gives me a wicked smile, so unlike the sweet one he used to have, shifts back into wolf form and pounces.

* * *

_Fang_

Ari leaps up with claws extended at Max, who was still too shocked to move. I fly between them, beating my wings into the air and rams up against Ari. He tackles me to the floor and I fight to shove him off. His claws leave a criss-cross of red stains against my shirt and I hiss in pain.

"Stop," a small, ringing voice says out of nowhere. Ari loosens his grip on me with a confused look on his face. I turn quickly to face the speaker and regret it. My stomach screams out in agony. It's Angel that stands there, her blue eyes shining intensely at Ari. He crumples to the ground.

_I thought you needed help_, Angel thinks into my mind.

_You thought right, thank you_. She smirks.

"Angel?" Max asks, recovering from her shock, "What are you doing here?"

Angel turns to Max, "I thought you needed help. Aric was about to hurt you, wasn't he? Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy are back at the palace protecting the royals. They are alright. What about you?"

"Me?" Max is surprised, "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"I can read minds, Max. And you weren't alright before," Angel turns to me, "Fang. You're hurt." That's the truest thing I ever heard, the pain radiates inside of me, like a thousand needles and daggers twisting inside of me.

Max rushes to me, "Fang!"

* * *

_Max_

I notice the dark stains on his already black clothes as soon as Angel mentions it.

_He'll be alright._ The Voice again.

I ignore it and rushed to Fang's side. "Fang!"

"I'll be fine," he grimaces just before he passes out.

**It's a shortie but I covered what I wanted to so I'm fine with it. What sayeth you uncouth youth? Reviews please. Danke!**


	5. Chapter 5 Heal the Hurt

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I just killed my own dream. Boohooo... :'(**_

* * *

_Max_

Angel and I flew Fang back to the Palace. Nudge, apparently despite her chatty appearance, was actually a decent healer. She wrapped him up in bandages, biting her lower lip the whole time, wincing as Fang did. His dark blood stained the white fabric that Nudge used.

"I'm so sorry, that's the best I can do, I hope he's okay, but he's a strong one, he'll be fine, I think, I'm so sorry, so sorry, what even happened? I'm so sorr-" I cut her off.

"Thank you, Nudge. Thank you for doing the best you can." I turn away and fly to the emperor's chambers to get my mind off things. It hurt me to see Fang in pain. It hurt me to see his face twist up in agony; it hurt me to see the steady flow of blood ebbing away the life from his body.

"Max?" The pale angel, Iggy I think his name was senses me first. Don't ask me how he already recognizes the sound of my wings. "Where's Fang?

"He's wounded," I tell them, my voice cracking a bit on the news.

Gazzy and Iggy look alarmed, "What happened?" They ask simultaneously.

I take a deep shuddering breath, straighten myself up, and say, "A monster appeared out of nowhere. It claimed to be my brother, Ari, but demons can take on any form. Find and help Nudge with Fang. I'll take care of the royals. Please. I need to be alone right now."

They nod and fly off.

I stare at the Royals sleeping together. They seemed so peaceful, so blissful, and so unaware of the world around them. In his sleep, Emperor Titus forgot all his responsibilities, all his troubles, his enemies and the people who want him dead. In her sleep, the new Empress looked the picture of serenity, of youth, of harmony eternity. I wish I could sleep like a human could and just sleep my life away. What was the matter with me? I've never been jealous of a _human_. Never.

_Sleep, Titus,_ I tell him in his mind,_ Sleep, rest, and renew your energy. Tomorrow is another day filled with misfortune, but tonight is your last salvation until then._

In that moment, I truly envied him.

"Max?" Angel appeared on the balcony, her snow-white wings luminescence in the moonlight. She was so young, like a cherub almost. The Earthborns are strange. "Fang is waking. Go to him. I'll watch over the royals."

I jump up into the night and let the wind carry me the rest of the way. Fang lay on a marble slab in the infirmary. His dark hair stuck to his pale forehead with sweat. His breath is labored but growing steady. "He's healing, you know. He's going to be fine, don't worry, Max. You know, he's really strong, even for an angel. He reminds me of another angel I met, his name was Parkin, and he was as strong as Fang, but Fang is doing really well, even though we don't know what attacked you-"Gazzy claps a hand over Nudge's mouth and she blushes. The flock leaves, sensing what I needed.

I sit down next to him, his face is scrunched up in a grimace even as he is unconscious. I kiss his lips lightly. I'm not sure why I did it. He tasted like blood and chocolate. "Stay alive, Fang."

* * *

_Fang_

It was so hazy. The blackness surrounded me, a numbing fog. Even in the fog, a pulsing pain began at my stomach, pumping though my veins like poison. There were voices but they were fuzzy like I was flying through a thick rain cloud. I could hear them, but I couldn't see them. They seemed so far away, too far away to reach. I wanted someone to pull me out of here. It was disorienting in this fog. I couldn't think straight. A thought was as fleeting as a dragonfly through the air. A flash of silver, slipping out of reach. I needed to get out of her. I needed to protect Max. Her brother was going to hurt her, and more people maybe.

But then I remembered her face in the cave, telling me to leave her, commanding me to. Maybe it wasn't so bad in this fog; emotions don't mean a thing here.

It seemed like an eternity before I began to hear voices again, "we don't know what attacked you-"came a voice. There is a silence and I float back up to consciousness to feel Max's soft lips against mine, her brown eyes worried. "Max," I tried to say, but I couldn't move to form the words.

She leaves, and I let the darkness pull me back under.

* * *

_Max_

"Angel," I find the little cherub.

She sits at the edge of the Royal Forest Hunting Grounds. A little bear sits on her lap and she pets its fur, lovingly. She beams as she sees me, "Max, meet Celeste."

"She's lovely," I tell Angel truthfully.

"Well, what is it?" Angel asks, gesturing to a spot beside her. The bear- I mean, Celeste- sniffs at my wings curiously. I shift a little bit away, cautious. After "Ari's" visit, I'm a little wary of furry creatures. "Oh, don't be afraid of Celeste, she's not going to hurt you."

"Of course not," I say, just a little bit dubiously, "I wanted to ask. Can you tell how Fang is doing?"

Angel's smile drops. This is not a good sign. "He's healing quickly, but he's poisoned. There's poison in his veins from Ari's claws. It's killing him from the inside out. Right now, he's fighting off the poison quite successfully, but soon, the poison will take over. Until then, he'll remain in a comatose state. He needs a better healer. Either he'll be healed, or in three days, he'll die."

"A healer, huh?" I say quietly. There is a healer I know. He's a higher up angel in the 14th District. His name was Dylan, and he was a revered angel. I wouldn't know if he could come soon. And I wouldn't know if he would come. He and Fang clashed on several occasions over something or other that I'm not aware of. I didn't know Dylan well, but he's the only good healer I know.

Angel stares at me, her blue eyes encouraging. I take a deep breath, plucked a down feather from my wings. In my hands, it transforms into a small messenger dove. "Find Dylan, bring him here."


	6. Chapter 6 Too Weak

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters. I only own this plot!**_

* * *

_Max_

Dylan is the kind of perfect that makes him look as if molded from clay. His blonde hair curls like cresting waves over his forehead and around his ears. His skin is ivory; his eyes are the sky on a clear day. His wings are gold, pure glistening gold. He looks me up and down, surveying me like prized cattle! My hands clench into fists and I bite my tongue to hold back a comment. I decide I don't trust him.

"Healing Angel Dylan of the 14th District, would you do me the favor of healing my c_olleague _Fang?"

He looks bored and asks, "Who?"

I glare at him, "I beg your forgiveness. I meant to say Nicholas."

"And what is my motivation?" he asks.

_Because it's your duty, you worm! Help Fang now, or so help me Lord, I will tear your wings from your back!_ I bite back the thought, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he looks at me, contemplating. And this is a healing angel? _Just be patient, Max_. The Voice again!

"Anything," I exhale through my teeth.

"A kiss, then. After I heal your _Nicholas_, I will collect my payment," Dylan says coolly. My eyes widen. _!_ Angel thinks into my head.

"No."

He cocks his head to the side and regards me with those infuriatingly calm blue eyes. I should like to gouge them out. "Then find another healer."

"But I don't have the time! Fang needs help now!"

Dylan smiles, turns and begins to fly away. "Wait!" I cry, hating my own weakness. In any other time, I would have just left Fang to die, but I can't and I don't know why. "I-We have a deal."

He smiles, a slimy one and I recoil. "I'm glad we have an agreement."

_Max,_ Angel says, _this is a mistake!_

* * *

_Fang_

I'm floating, my head is swimming. I know I can't stay here any longer. Before, I could feel my body; I could feel my wings _there_ even if I couldn't move them. Now, everything is slowly dissolving. I'm melting into water, my wings are gone. I feel trapped and suffocating. There's a weight over me, and yet, I can't feel anything. How can I fight for Max, how can I protect her? How will I ever see her brown eyes light up in her many emotions. Disdain, worry, care, happiness, anger, and joy. How can I protect her? How can I be there for her when I don't exist? We always fought for each other. And this, neither of us can fight. I can't survive here, in oblivion. No angel could.

* * *

_Max_

Dylan stands over Fang, his blonde hair falling over his closed eyelids. His wings are held out and above him, a sign of his status. His perfect mouth opens wide. Then, he began to sing.

His voice could bid the dead to dance, and I think that is the purpose. As he sings, a silver pin of light illuminates at the base of his throat. It scatters into a million other pricks of light that dances along his golden wings, and all over him. The rest of the flock watches mesmerized, even little Angel. The song seems to twist up inside of you, a dance of ribbons deep inside your soul. It spoke in only melody, but even then, you could almost hear the words.

The lights grow bigger and move down Dylan's extended arm and towards Fang. Fang already seemed dead. His skin is pale, his breathing shallow. Nudge had almost given up on him. She cried and cried and begged for my forgiveness and I assured her I didn't blame her for anything. I didn't. I only blamed myself for not acting when Ari struck.

Tears welled up in my eyes, until I see that the dark stain on the bandage begins to grow lighter. The blood slowly disappears from the bandage. Fang's breathing becomes steadier, color returning to his skin.

"Fang," I whisper and the weight of his pain lifts from my shoulders, taking to the wind like a careless jay.

* * *

….After the Healing…

_Max_

"He'll be unconscious for a while," Dylan tells me, he is exhausted, "But when he wakes, he'll be the same irritating self he's always been."

"Thank you," I tell him. He doesn't hear because he faints into a chair.

I scoff. _Some healing angel_. He's tired even after this little assignment. I turn to Fang, happy he's okay. I give him a kiss on the cheek. I'll stay vigil here as long as it takes for him to wake up.

Oh no, I forgot about something! "Iggy? Gazzy? Nudge? Angel?" Iggy appears at the doorway.

"What, Max?"

"Who's taking care of the royals?"

"Don't worry, Angel and Nudge are over there. I think Nudge is going corporeal to try on the empress's jewels."

I laugh, "Of course she is. Thank you."

Iggy nods at me and leaves. It's scary how he can find his way around without his sight. I wonder how he manages too. I look at Fang. I can hardly contain my happiness.

"Max?" Dylan opens an eye. I'd forgotten he was there. "I'll collect my payment now."

"Your…payment?" Oh, the kiss. I'm still. "Of course," I say, hesitant. No, I am Maximum Ride. I am not hesitant. I am the guardian of Emperor Titus, I am a fighter, and I have made an agreement. I will follow through with my promise, even if I don't want to.

Dylan walks over, takes me into his arms and kisses me; his lips are urgent and intense. Repulsion rises up in my throat. _I am a statue, I am stone,_ I chant. He finally releases me. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he says leering at me. I am disgusted and fly away.

* * *

_Fang_

I can feel the pain leaving my body, I can feel my limbs again, slowly but surely. I open my eyes, finally. The act is soothing. Until I understand what I'm seeing.

It's a tumble of familiar blonde hair and russet wings being held by a golden angel. It's Max, and… who is that? My eyes widen. It's Dylan! I'm unconscious for who knows how long and he sweeps in? My limbs are weak still, but my hands itch for a fight.

Max flies off, and Dylan turns to me. He gives me a wide grin he knows I can see. My eyes shoot daggers at him when he flies off after her.

******_Love, hate? I needed to add Dylan's singing. So he's a healer. Review please! And thanks to BlackVenom my best reviewer yet, but that's not saying much. Yet..._**


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy and Responsibilities

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: (I'm getting better at these, I didn't have to edit this one in, so I'm remembering!) I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters… To my disappointment. I'm jealous of your brilliance, James Patterson.**_

* * *

_Max_

"What are you still doing here?" I strode into the empty room the emperor kept to house important guests. If only he knew he was housing angels, even if we were only guardian angels, in his palace. Dylan sat in a carved wooden chair with his irritating smile on his face like a flawless mask.

"Is that how you treat one who saved the love of your life?" He smirks, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It makes him seem mad. _Well, maybe you angered him. _The Voice speaks. Shut up, Voice! I don't need your help. _But you do, Maximum_, the Voice goes on, _you have terrible judgment._

I roll my eyes, "You aren't wanted here." That includes you, Voice.

"I want me here." Dylan says, that smile on his face like it's plastered there.

"You don't have a say," I tell him, "Leave soon or leave now."

* * *

_Fang_

It felt so good to fly again. I stretched out my wings and just coasted on the warm currents. I couldn't tell how long I've been comatose. It's been less than a week maybe but it feels like forever. I dive and swoop and bank. It's been so long since I've done tricks. I should go and take care of Andrea. The Flock shouldn't have to do that for me. She's my assignment and I ought to pay attention to her.

I drop down, folding my black wings around me. The wind was like a hurricane in my primary feathers. The ground rushed up at me. My blood sped up with adrenaline. Last second, eased my wings out, catching me before I became a Fang mess on the ground.

"Fang?" Max's voice rang out behind me. I couldn't speak to her now. I flapped my wings and flew the only place I could get away with, to the cave that Ari attacked us in. I knew this wasn't the best of ideas and it didn't ensure the best of luck. I flew there fast, I had a head start and yet Max ended up next to me, her brown eyes searching, "Fang, are you okay?"

I land lightly into the cave, not saying a word to her. She looks around, goosebumps rising on her arms. "What is it with you and caves? You aren't becoming a bat on me, are you?"

I didn't answer but kept walking, towards the darkest corner of the cave.

"Fang, talk to me," Max commands. I ignore her and blend into the shadows. She looks annoyed but she sits down right where she is, waiting me out.

"I wanted to see if you recovered enough. The Flock accepted me as their leader. It means they'll listen to me. It doesn't mean that they're my servants," she laughs jokingly. I try to block out her voice. "Fang, please, I want to talk. Where is my friend?"

Friend, what does that mean? It doesn't mean this… this _emotion_ I feel. It shouldn't mean wanting to see her, it shouldn't mean her lips on mine, and it definitely shouldn't mean the hurt I felt when she kissed Dylan. That _snake_! How dare he! So what was she now, if she wasn't my friend? Because it doesn't feel like just friends to me.

Max sits, but then she thinks of something. With one last sad glance in my general direction, she flies towards the palace, leaving me alone. I punch the stone wall.

* * *

_Max_

_Go and give him space, he needs it._

What did I do wrong? I got Dylan to heal him; I tried to talk to him. Where did I go wrong?

I land on the balcony outside of the royal chambers. Angel appears first, her innocent eyes are knowing. Of course, she must be reading my mind. She blushes a little when I think that thought. "I can't help it, you know," she tells me, "I just want to take care of you."

"Don't worry about me, sweetie," I smile at her and give her a hug, "I'm supposed to take care of you and the flock."

"And Emperor Titus, too. It's a huge responsibility, you know," Angel looks worried. It's nice that she's so concerned for me.

"I know," I sigh, and walk into the chambers.

Emperor Titus, I was his mirror now. I was the leader, the warrior, the defensive parent figure, protecting those I love. The emperor was the leader of his country and his love was for his nation. We both walked the same footsteps, him with enemies on every turn, I, with a mission to save the world. _Maximum Ride,_ _this is your_ destiny_._

_**I was out of it when I wrote this chapter. I'm sorry. Reviews?**  
_


	8. Chapter 8 All is Fair in Love and War

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters. All I own is the plot, Andrea Furnilla, and the Emperor Titus. And for all the people who decided that they needed to check and see if this story is historically accurate, the answer is no. Emperor Titus was a Roman Emperor and he did marry a Furnilla, but it wasn't Andrea. And the wedding and the housing situations were nothing like this. Sorry for the long author's note.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to BlackVenom who insisted that there need to be a fighting, shouting, at-each-other's-throats scene between Max and Fang because violence and clawing-eyes-out makes for good literature. Here goes... Enjoy!**_

* * *

~~~_All is fair in love and war.~ Francais Edward Smedley~~~_

* * *

_Max_

"Fang, we need to talk," I flew down to Fang's cave. There was something eerie about this, he was completely invisible and I felt as if talking to thin air. I could feel him here though, his emotions seemed palpable, but I couldn't understand just what emotion it was. It felt jumbled and hurt, but that's ridiculous. This is_ Fang_.

"Fang, I'm not joking," I say, angry now. "I need support right now, I had pressure on me from every angle, I had people to take care of, _voices_ to listen to, and I need a friend!"

"Neither am I, why don't you find your _Dylan._ I'll bet he's more than willing to listen to you," Fang appears in that same corner. He looks _awful_. He looks even worse than when he was poisoned, if at all possible. There were dark bruises blooming on his pale skin, even though they were healing already. They must have been recent. What had he been doing to himself? "I don't want to hear it."

"Fang, what is the matter with you? The Voice keeps on pestering me that I needed to save the world. Don't you understand that what's going on around you is bigger than what little inner argument you have?" What is the matter with him?

"The _problem_ is that when I was at my _deathbed_ you were off fooling around with _Dylan_. And you think that you can come and yell at me for being self-centered! I've fought with that … that _thing_ that calls himself an _angel_ more times than I can count. You invite him here, for what?" he snarls, his face inches from mine. His breath was hot against my face and I fight the urge to step back. I'll hold my ground. I will hold my ground, because this is absolutely ridiculous!

I blink. That's what he thinks? That I've been fooling around with _Dylan_ while he was poisoned? I blanch in disgust, "Who do you think brought you from the dead? You were an hour away from death and I had to make a _deal_ with him to heal you. Yes, it was hard for me to! Do you think I liked seeing you pale and still? It hurt me! And do you think it was easy for me to _kiss him_ to get him to heal you? I had to; I needed to, because you were hurt!"

"Needed to?" his face grows soft, "Why?"

I turn away and he yanks my arm lightly to get me to look at him, "Don't make me say it," I growl.

Then his lips are on mine. His mouth is soft and desperate. Fang tastes like sadness and jealousy all pent up inside him. I melt into him for a second, and then back away. I look up at him shocked. Stumbling a little, I throw myself out for the wind to catch. What was that for?

* * *

_Fang_

Max flies away like an army of demons were chasing her. No, not even then. Max wouldn't run from even all the demons from Hell. She'd probably try to stay and fight them. I've never seen her fly so fast in her existence. In seconds she was gone, not even a russet colored speck in the sky.

I punch the wall again; the obsidian ribbons in the walls scratched my knuckles. Obsidian was the only mortal stone that could harm angels because it was discarded from the smiths of the Underworld. My blood bled, but my hand healed too fast, leaving another faint white scar across my knuckles. Why? Why did I kiss her? And why did she leave?

* * *

_Max_

Fang returns to the flock a few hours after I did. White scratches webbed his already pale skin. What is he doing to himself? I tried to avoid his gaze, but I could feel his dark eyes burning, searching for my own eyes.

_Max_, Angel says into my mind, _what did you say to him?_ I realized she could read his mind as well. What was he thinking? He probably wanted to kill me. But then our encounter is pulled to the front of my brain, and the memory stings into me like a sharp blade. Angel looks at me, her blue eyes perceiving everything. She understands, even if I can't.

"The emperor and the empress are going on a voyage to the Paradiso en Terra. It's their summer home. We are going to accompany them. There's a better place for us there. Next the Paradiso en Terra, there's a mountain. On the mountain is a secluded lake, we can stay there and still watch over the royals," I tell the flock, still evading his stare.

The flock nods in agreement, even Dylan. I roll my eyes. _Let him stay, _the Voice suggests, _he might become useful._ I can think on my own, Voice. And I don't want him here.

_He'll stay._ The Voice decides. I narrow my eyes.

_**Happy? There's the lover's spat scene you asked for. I personally like this chapter because it took up only two pages and there's about one thousand something words so I think there's a lot of detail. Well, review review review! D**__**ě**__**kuji! (That's thank you in Czech.)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Return

_**Chapter 9  
Sorry I didn't get a chance to post yesterday, I try to write a chapter a day because I have nothing better to do, but I was graduating modeling school yesterday. Yay me! Haha… But anyways, here's Chapter 9 and even though the beginning's a little boring I think there's going to be action very soon. *Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* See what I did there? Nudge as in wink wink, nudge nudge? Get it? No? Oh… **_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride! Read and Review. I just noticed today that the review button was bigger… Huh… Well, anyone want to try pressing it to see if it works? And maybe leave a review? *me trying to be sly* Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Max_

Paradiso en Terra is beautiful, but its beauty is gaudy and overdone, nothing like the simple elegance and harmony of the Garden of Eden. Still, the Flock, with the exception of Iggy-who can't see- and Fang –who has no emotions except anger-, oohed and ahhed over Paradiso en Terra's splendor.

"Can we stay here forever?" Nudge gushed over a patch of flowers by the fountains. "It's so beautiful here, it reminds me of Eden. Well I've never been because I'm earthborn but Angel described it to me once when she heard a guardian thinking about it. Oh my, look at that-"she flits away to the distance, fawning over the plant life and statues, not needing anyone to shut her mouth for her. She seemed so overtaken with awe and wonder that she was silent for the first time in probably her whole existence. Gazzy and Fang were describing one of the human maids to Iggy, who was drooling at the mouth. The sexist pig, I snort. Well, he is earthborn. Angel was chasing hummingbirds and butterflies to and fro between the flowers. She's so innocent. She reminds me of a child.

And that left Dylan, who right on cue appeared behind me. "Flowers, milady," he smirks, yet manages to looks shy, while offering me a bouquet of white lilies.

"No thanks," I drop the flowers into a pond.

"I love that about you, Max. You aren't afraid to do anything," he follows me as I try to fly away. What's that supposed to mean? That rejecting him was a dangerous thing to do?

"Do you know what I love about you?" I stop in midair, smiling innocently.

"What?" he asks, smiling back, thinking I've fallen for his "charms".

"Nothing," I deadpan, "Why would I be afraid of you? I could snap your wings in half. Now leave before I actually do."

"Ouch," he acts wounded, "That was hurtful."

"It'll hurt more if you don't leave," I snarl at him. He puts his palms up in surrender and flies off. I look back and see Fang, his dark eyes stormy, his hands in fists at his side. What did I do now?

* * *

_Fang_

She looked like an angel from one of the tapestries hanging on the walls back at the Palace. Her russet wings were fanned out behind her, her brown eyes determined but still graceful. And _he_ was chasing after her without a bouquet. I narrow my eyes. He's going to hurt her. I know that because I've known him longer than she has. I know how he thinks and how he acts. He's not good for her. She deserves better than him. Part of me tells me to ignore them because it's not my fight, another itches for a fight, and yet another wants me to talk to her. I felt torn.

* * *

_Max_

_You have to keep the Flock together, Maximum, _the Voice interrupts my moping and I almost fall into the fountain I'm sitting by.

_Will you stop doing that, Voice? I'm going to die one of these days!_

_You must listen to me. _That's the Voice all right. I had just almost drowned and it's still giving me orders. _Well, what are you going to do now, Maximum? Ponder over how you may have just hit your head on a marble slab that would have done nothing to you? It's time to accept your responsibilities. _It sounded disapproving.

It's dawn when I fly back to the Flock with the younger three sleeping at the base of a Caesar in battle suit statue. Fang was invisible, Iggy was perched on a branch of a willow, and Dylan was sleeping by a waterfall. I whistled a little, unable to mimic a lark's perfectly like Gazzy could. Fang appears, stirring from his sleep. He blinks a tired eye at me, and his lazy stance becomes rigid. I frown. Why is he acting like this? The rest of the Flock wakes up then.

Angel cocks her head as she reads my plans for the day. I can see the question in her eyes. "Alright, flock, I've decided that we should take a break. Do you see that mountain?" I point to the distance. The Flock nods, "There's a lake up there. It's beautiful, even better than here. Humans can't reach it; the mountain's too steep to climb. Which is why it's perfect for us. "

The Flock eagerly nods their heads and Nudge squeals a little. How is it even possible for someone to go from tired to energetic in less than three seconds? "But…" I say, "We need someone to stay after and look after the Royals…" I look slyly over to Dylan, who straightens. _What are you doing, Maximum?_ The Voice sounds angry. I'm getting what I want; now leave me alone, I think back.

"I can stay," he says, making Nudge jump up in joy.

"Then let's go," I unfold my wings and the rest of the flock does the same. Simultaneously, we all rise into the air.

* * *

_Fang_

I don't know what she's thinking about this. I should ask Angel.

"Ask me what, Fang?" Angel drops down next to me. I forget that she can read my mind. I think of Max, not wanting to say it out loud, "She's hurt you know. You're hurting her. You should go talk to her."

"_I'm _hurting her?"

"You've been ignoring her, and it's hurting her. If you love her, than you wouldn't hurt her like that."

I almost choke, if angels could, "L-love her?"

"You know what I'm talking about, but you aren't the only one who does. The Flock loves her of course, but there's someone else too."

* * *

_Max_

The Flock loves it here. Emperor Titus's servants, most of them natives of the land, called the mountain, the Weeping Giant, because during the spring wet season, the lake over-filled and flowed over the side of the mountain, making it seem as if weeping. It's beautiful. The trees and land is undisturbed, and it's the one place on earth Emperor Titus can't own. It's the one place on earth, humans can't touch.

Fang flies over to me and I stiffen automatically. "Relax, Max, I just want to talk."

"Who are you and what have you done to Fang?" I take up a stance and hold my wings wide, "I'm warning you, give me Fang back or else."

He rolls his eyes and I smile. It's nice to have him back. He holds his arms out and I walk into them, happy to have made up.

"Miss me, darling?" I turn around. It's Ari.

And he's not alone.

_**Okay, I understand the last line was cheesy, but this is a long chapter and it required a lot of THOUGHT! I hate thinking. Just kidding. Review please? Merci… (French)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Fire and Brimstone

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride. Reviews?**_

* * *

_Max_

"Miss me, _darling?_" Ari snarls, a malicious grin on his face. Still, he looked exactly like my brother, except for a few scars on his skin.

"In your dreams, Ari," and that's when I realized he didn't come alone.

There were dozens, even hundreds of wolves, in every possible color, from gold to black to red to brown. I even saw a deep violet one. They bare their teeth, their eyes shining with anticipation.

A scream rang out. I knew that scream even though I've never heard it before. It was Nudge. My eyes dart to my right to find the source. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were surrounded by a tight circle of the demons. They couldn't fly away because the wolves were practically at their feet. One sudden move and they would be literal dead meat.

In true demonic fashion, Ari chose that one distracted moment of mine to pounce._ Max!_ the Voice shouted, leaving just enough time for me to turn and dodge. His sharp canines grazed my down feathers, not harming anything. "Let's see you fight," I spat. He growls back, looking as if he was grinning at the prospect of a challenge. It suddenly occurred to me that he's gotten stronger in Hell. I didn't wait for him to regain his balance. I kicked him in the chest, using my wings to give me leverage. He somersaults backwards, but lands on his feet. "Maybe you should've been incarnated as a cat," I smirk.

I take two seconds to survey everything around me. Fang is holding off two wolves at a time nicely. Nudge and Angel were taking turns fending off a big grey wolf with deep red eyes. For some reason, I recognize this demon, but I can't remember its name at the moment, Iggy and Gazzy have managed to fly up in the air. Red sparks rolled from their outstretched fingers, forming licks of flame. Huh, I smile. Fighting fire with fire. Those are my boys.

Ari turns back to his own form, I notice something disturbing. Ari was in fact almost exactly the same as before. Except… on his back, where his wings used to be are two ugly black scars.

He notice my stare, "Wings are completely useless," he laughs, "Come join me, sister."

"Never," I spat. I prepared to punch him until I hear a scream piercing, high and innocent. Angel! I turn quickly, a mother hen who'd lost her chick.

I saw Angel pinned beneath the gray wolf, Nudge was held by her brown wings by two demons I didn't recognize. I realized their poised to break them. A snarl rips through my teeth. Fang was behind me, completely surrounded but holding his own.

_Angel!_ I called out to her.

_I can't read their minds, Max_, came her desperate reply, _I can't control them. _

Iggy and Gazzy descend from the sky, twin menacing looks on their faces. I fly to their aid, too, until I'm yanked back by my primary feathers. Ari! He caught me in a head lock.

"The rules are simple, _darling sister_," Ari purrs in my ear. I'm serious about him having the form of a cat, it would suit him. He should petition that when he returns to where he came from, "You surrender and come with us, and we won't rip your friends apart."

I was spared from deciding because something knocks me on the back of my head and I faint. The last though I have is that I've remembered the grey wolf's name. It's Cearbh.

* * *

_Fang_

My wings ache. I try to stretch them but I can't. Then, in the dark haze of the chamber, I remember what had happened.

Max had fallen. When Ari gave a whistle, the remaining wolves charged, trapping all of us. They took us hostage, Ari carrying a limp Max over his shoulder. My hands fisted with the memory. _I'll kill you if she's dead,_ I thought at him.

"Welcome to the Finishing School," Ari laughs, throwing us all in a small, dimly lit room that smelled of sulfur and rotting meat, "Enjoy your stay!" The macabre threat behind the words hung in the air. It felt like obsidian in here. I touched a nearby wall. It nearly burned my hand before I pulled away quickly.

I count heads like Max would. I see Max and Angel's blonde curls right next to each other, Gazzy's short hair, Iggy's pale skin, and Nudge's brown wings. They're all unconscious and still. But there's someone else in the room with us and it's not Dylan. There's a tousle of deep red curls. It stirs and I tense, until she lifts her tired face and shakes out her creamy wings. It's another angel.

She sees me and scrambles backwards clumsily. There are black scars up and down her arms. Her face is pale, her green eyes are scared. She's pretty.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I tell her, "I'm Fang."

She looks at me, her eyes nervous. She doesn't trust me. Well, who knew what happened to her hear? I don't trust a lot of people and I've never even seen Hell before. Finally, she clears her throat twice and says carefully, like the wrong word would kill her, "My name is Lissa, and I used to be a 19th district guardian."

My first reaction is shock, "How did you end up here?"

The pain written on her face is palpable, "Th-They caught me when I was protecting my assignment. There was a pack of wolves, too big to be from earth. They threatened to break my wings. Please, you have to help me," her voice was desperate, "They're catching any angel they can find on earth. I don't know what they're doing but it isn't good."

"We'll help you, Lissa," I teel her.

She seems tired from her outburst, "Thank you," she says. Right before she falls to the floor.

* * *

_Max_

"Max? Max?" the voice echoed through my mind. Everything was fuzzy and misty. But the voice was so familiar. It was smooth and low, yet husky and strong. Fang?

I force myself back into reality, my head pounding. There is a raw area on the back of my head. The Flock is awake already, neatly arranging themselves in the small room. There's someone else here, too.

She's small and petite, red-haired and pretty, with the saddest green eyes.

I shoot a questioning glance at Fang, who moves towards her, and puts an arm around her shoulder. My blood rises but I push the feeling down. Fang isn't mine to control. "This is Lissa," Fang says, "She's a guardian from 19."

19? I was from 21 and I've never seen her before.

"She was captured just like us," Fang explained, rubbing a spot between her wings. My eyes narrow as I watch, he used to do that for me. The Flock, except Angel, nod in sympathy. Her eyes are pitiful, but when they fall on me there's a malicious glint in them that reminds are of Ari.

_Angel?_ I think to her. Her cherubic blue eyes are troubled. What do you think?

_I don't know, _ Angel thought back, _ I can't read her mind, just like the demons, but there are some minds I just can't read, like Dylan's. Of course, she's been here for a while and blocking me out just might be a subconscious instinct. Still, I'm getting a strange aura from her._

"Will you help me?" Lissa speaks.

"Of course we will," Fang says soothingly. I shoot him a _look_.

"Fine," I say, but I'm going to pay close attention to her. There's something about Lissa I just don't trust. Fang sees this and frowns. I frown right back. Lissa looks at me, her green eyes are triumphant.

_**Love, hate? Tell me about it. Do you think apples are vampires? My friend and I were contemplating what apples drink, if apples drink Apple Kool-Aid, wouldn't it mean that apples are vampires? Because Apple Kool-Aid is made from apple flavoring, which means the apple would be drinking the essence of another apple which would make that apple either a vampire or cannibalistic. Thoughts? **_شكرا (Arabic)


	11. Chapter 11 True Fears

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Hey, did you guys know there was going to be a movie, or am I the last to know? Well, I don't think the directors casted for it yet. Anyways… R&R!**_

* * *

_Max_

"Come on now, _Maxie_," Ari's ugly face fills my vision. Cearbh's with him. He was the angel who accused me of treason before. I didn't know why he did, or why he felt like he had to, but I still hated him for it. I didn't mind so much I was guardian, but I hated depending on other people. I didn't like that I felt like I owed Fang. Cearbh was an angel of death back before the War. He carried people's souls to heaven, back when human souls were innocent. He used to be a friend of mine, but we were never close. During the War, I'd fought against him, but I couldn't ever bring myself to kill him, I don't know why. He looks at me now, his red eyes glowing. His wings are gone, just like Ari. Why would they ever give up their wings for this?

I glare at Ari, my voice is raw. This place is killing me, all the obsidian around, the sulfur, the black fire. I'm dying slowly and so is the rest of the Flock.

"Don't you want to see something?" Ari jeers, laughing at me.

I spit at his feet, I couldn't find my voice. Fang is off to the side, with _Lissa_ curled up next to him. She stirs and wakes when Ari laughs. Suddenly, she recoils from the door, cowering from the demons. Fang notices and pulls her tighter against him. Fire rises in my throat. I don't even try to calm down. Hell is messing with my emotions. I'm more volatile.

Ari and Cearbh snatch me up from the cell, their harsh hands scratch at my skin. Hell has made them stronger than Heaven did. Hell made them learn endurance more than the softness and purity of Heaven. I try to fight them but I'm growing weaker here. I couldn't tell you how long I've been staring at an empty black wall. I haven't flown in what felt like an eternity.

They throw me into another black room. It's cold here, too cold. The air chills my blood. In seconds, every breath I take is white as Angel's wings. Then there is a laugh. It's unsettling and I'm scared. I shake my head in self-disgust; I've never been scared of anything in my life. Something appears out of the darkness. It looks like a light. I crawl towards it, still unused to moving. It feels warm. I wrap my hands around the small pin-prick of light.

All of a sudden, there is a cacophony of voices. There are black demons all around me, in the dim light, their obsidian knives flash. I try to fly up, but a demon catches me behind by my wings, holding up a spark of black fire to them, about to burn them off. I scream out loud. Why is there no one that can hear me? I kick them off but a sharp pain erupts underneath my skin. Then, I can't move. I'm frozen solid, but burning alive. The demons bring their knives down simultaneously and then I can run again. I sprint away, my legs working faster than they ever had in my lifetime. My wings flap and I'm up, then suddenly I'm struck back down. I see the Flock in front of me, struggling against the hold of an army of demons. Black flame, Hell's poison, Obsidian knives, all forms of weaponry that can kill an angel is held up against them. Fang's defiant face catches my eye. "Nooo!" I scream at them, throwing myself into the fray. I dodge arrows and daggers and swords swinging at me. I take an obsidian knife from a demon. The obsidian burns my palm but I slash at the demons holding the flock. The flock is free but they stand in front of me, their wings are gone. "Max," they say at the same time, "Come join us."

* * *

_Fang_

There is a demon in front of me; I pick up my sword, the one that I wielded during the War. It charges and so do I. I'll destroy it once and for all. I plunge the blade into the demon's chest. It disappears and out of nowhere Max lies in front of me, her brown eyes are blank. "Max?" I'm confused and steps towards her. She's dead. I killed her. I can almost see her accusing face animated, _You murderer, you heartless murderer_. "Max!"

Angel appears behind me, her innocent eyes glaring at me. I feel a fear I've never known. "You killed her, you killed her," she chants ominously and the rest of the Flock joins in. They chase me with their knives through the darkness. I fly up, and they join me, with an army of winged demons. They all bring down their blades at the same exact time. "You killed her." And their voices sound like laughter.

* * *

_Max_

They throw me back into the cell, roughly. My palms burned, there were cuts up and down my limbs from the Torture Cell. I felt like crying. Lissa is already in the cell. She never appeared to have left. She's sleeping. Nudge is crying with her arms around Angel. They had crystal tears streaking down their faces. I go to them and wrap my arms around them. "Did you guys see that, too?" I ask, my voice breaking. Nudge turns her face to me and I can see a dark cut on her face. She nods, "It was s-so horrible," she sobs. Angel keeps shaking her head and crying. She wouldn't speak.

They throw Gazzy back in, he lands at my feet. His blue eyes are blank. He didn't move, he didn't speak. They threw Iggy in next, he was shaking all over. I knew he was blind, so the thoughts must have been put in our heads. What had happened to us? All of a sudden, I was snatched out of the scene but all my bruises and cuts and burns were still there and I could feel each of them. My wings were sore.

Finally, Fang walks in. He sees me and crumples to the floor. "Fang!"

_**A/N- In this story fear of knives= needles. I have a morbid sense of humor, sorry I have brothers. Thanks for the review you guys. I feel like I have to explain myself now, so bear with me here. **_

_Stargirl909__**- I appreciate your reviews, all 12 of them. The story isn't going to be exactly like the book, don't worry. Right now I'm trying to follow some parts of the book to keep the characters somewhat in character. I added Lissa in because I needed an extra character to play a part in the plot, and since Lissa was an actual character, I thought, hey! Why not? Don't worry I hate Mylan, too, but it adds more drama, don't you think? Anyways, just bear with me, it's not going to end like the book. This story is going to branch off from the book from here. We'll see… Mwahahahaha!**_

_Tomgirl1313__**- No. Lissa doesn't have to be anything, but I'm not exactly to the part where I explain exactly what Lissa is. Just keep on reading, and looking for foreshadowing tips, a'ight?**_

_BlackVenom__**- *Narrows eyes* You again… Kidding! Thanks for being supportive of my work!**_

_**And… **__Arocksprpl2__**- No, you guessed right… boohoo. I don't know Arabic, it'd be awesome if I did. One of my closest friends for life knows Arabic, and she tried teaching it to me once, but I utterly failed. In my defense, I was only eleven at the time. Long story short, she never tried teaching me anything again…**_

_**So… Love, hate? Sorry for the long author's not but review! **_σας ευχαριστώ (Greek)


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking the Chains

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The characters I made up are all mine. MINE! *takes a fork in one hand, with a paint-brush in the other* Don't you dare go near them! Anyways… I've been home sick all day and I'm going crazy from the boredom. **_

* * *

_Max_

They moved us all into separate room. Which is all well and good because if I saw Lissa and Fang acting all cozy for one more hour, I will rip her wings out feather by feather and laugh maliciously while I am doing so.

Of course, now I had no communication to the Flock except through Angel. Angel was going through traumatic stress because she, not only having to experience her own Torture, had to experience each of ours as well. She was so young, too young to have to experience this. I'd fought in the War, faced demons before, but she's too young to have ever known that.

I'll say one thing, though. In Hell, you learn to toughen up fast. Every day, we've taken to the Torture Chambers. It exploits our fears, our weaknesses, and even our hopes and faiths. It's cruel in here. The first day was fear. Then, they had me do non-stop physical labor until I fell and still had me do more. Our dreams were turned against us, and in Hell, you feel truly hopeless. You almost wish you never had any emotions. One day, I had been brought to the Chamber and the demon Jeb was there alongside Ari. Ari pinned me down, despite me kicking and screaming as Jeb tried to force poison after poison down my throat. I'd choked and retched up most of it.

Then I went crazy. There was a red haze in front of my eyes. Something roared deep in my chest. I broke free from Ari and attacked the closest thing to me, which happened to be an obsidian tray of potions and poisons and tinctures. The tray burned my hand and the mixtures left ugly welts everywhere. It stung but all I could think about was that fury in me. The walls turned out to be obsidian. Everything in the Chamber was fatal to me.

They don't mend your wounds afterwards.

Every cut, every scar, and every bruise they leave to fester and infect. Every day, they re-open every wound of yours and make new ones. I was hurt, inside and out.

I was dying.

Angel wasn't doing much better. From what I gather, she felt everyone's pain along as her own. She hasn't spoken in who-knows-how-long. I tried not to think about what I've been going through, but it's hard since the pain has become my everything.

Worse, I haven't heard from Fang either.

* * *

_Fang_

"Fang?" Lissa whimpers, curled up next to me.

"Yeah," I respond. She's been left alone lately, her own scars healing nicely. I guess the Flock is the "Finishing School's" new play-toys. I couldn't move, not after what they did to me today.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I look at her in disbelief. Did I look okay? I was crumpled on the floor, unable to move from where they let me. Left me to die! I think about the Flock. Besides Max, they were all children, Earthborns! They aren't as strong as we are, or demons. How are they doing?

I try to convince myself this isn't as bad as the War, but it is. During the War, it was mostly blind devotion that kept me going. Now, I have people to protect, people I care about, which I'm unable to do. And then there's the disturbing story Lissa told me about the whole angel-snatching fiasco. Of course, there's also Max.

She'd fought by my side during the War. It's worse now because I couldn't see her. During the War, she was _right there_, always in my line of sight. She'd help me when I was hurt and I'd help her. But now, I don't have a clue how she's doing or if she's still _alive_!

_This is my fault_. If I hadn't distracted her when Ari ordered that attack, we would be in Rome right now. Speaking of Rome, I wonder if _Dylan_ was still taking care of Andrea and her emperor. He better be. Shouldn't he notice that we were gone by now? If we were back in Rome, the flock would be healthy, and Max would still be _right there_. "Max," I murmur. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Lissa's narrowed green eyes, cold and frightening.

* * *

_Max_

I shake out my wings and wince. A sharp pain stabs into my shoulders. _I am the indestructible Maximum Ride,_ I think_. I can do better than this._

_Indestructible, perhaps, but not infallible. _ I collapse in shock. The Voice hasn't appeared since I was captured. I thought it was gone!

_Start thinking about the Flock, Maximum, _the Voice goes on, _ You've been lying here, wallowing in self-pity when those _children_ are suffering. You are stronger than Hell, but _ they_ aren't._

I groan as I sit up. The Voice is right. _ Angel?_ I try to reach her_. Angel, sweetheart, are you okay?_

_Max?_ Angel seemed so weak. What have they done to my baby? My hands clench into fists, _Max_. I knew if I could see her right now, she'd be crying. Fury rips through me, fueling my blood with adrenaline. I stand and give the cell gates one harsh kick. The material burns my foot even though I know it isn't obsidian. My foot must be hurt. I kick it again and it clatters to the floor. I shake out my stinging foot.

Limping a bit, I wandered around the cells. _Angel, I'm coming to find you._

"Max!" came a faint reply. I started off following it. "Max! Max! Max!"

My feet and legs were like jelly. I felt too weak to do anything. Finally, I reach Angel's cell.

"Max?" she lifts her head. I recoil in shock, she looks so old and tired, it scares me. "Max, we need to get out of here."

I nod, "We'll find the Flock and we'll leave, I swear," I huff as I try to kick down her door. It shudders as I make contact.

"Angel." I get her attention. "You have to kick down the door yourself. It opens from the inside."

With sudden energy, Angel jumps up and prepares to kick, until she gasps at something behind me.

I turn too late and wind up pinned to the wall, with Cearbh's red eyes burning holes into mine. "Max," he grins.

_**A/N- Love, hate? Reviews, please? Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles and oodles of noodles and kittens and mittens and cherries and berries and ribbons and lace and fairies with grace and puppies and ducklings… etc. Dankon (Esperanto)**_


	13. Chapter 13 Freedom

_**Chapter 13**_

_**13 is supposed to be an unlucky number, let's see how lucky it is for the story. *Devious laugh* Don't worry, no one is going to get hurt, at least, no one in the flock. Mwahahaha! Also, my thanks to tomgirl1313, stargirl909, MississippiMud, Ira Night, and BlackVenom. Don't you all just LOVE cliffys?**_

* * *

_Max_

My head hits solid rock and the wind is knocked out of me. Cearbh's hot breath huffed against my face. "Maximum, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Leaving here," I spat.

"Why? Did you enjoy your stay?" I struggled against his weight. He didn't budge.

"No, not really, the entertainment wasn't my idea of fun." Isn't that right?

"Oh, but you have to stay, Maximum." I ducked out of his arms and tumbled away. I stood to face him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm flattered you offered, though." I smile at him with fake perkiness, then threw myself into his chest, alternating punches and kicks. I was weak still but I was healing fast.

I dodged a blow to my head, "I'll miss you, Maximum." I ducked away and propelled my weight against him until he was the one against the wall. Pinning him to the wall like he did to me, I slid my hands across his broad shoulders, "You just missed me, Cearbh _dah-ling_." I ran his head into the wall as hard as I could and he crumples to the floor.

Stepping carefully around him, I found a ring of keys. I turn to Angel holding them up. She beamed and clapped as I quickly unlocked her door. I gave her a quick hug and we both ran down the hallway. Cearbh still lay still on the floor. I groaned inwardly. I don't need more blood on my hands. "Can you tell me where they are?"

Angel nods and points to my right, "Iggy and Gazzy."

I follow the turn and find Iggy and Gazzy, scarred and shivering in a corner. They seemed not the mind the obsidian. "Iggy! Gazzy! It's us!" I try to get their attention while I unlock the door. I go to them and try to get them up. "Iggy, Gazzy, we're getting you out of here so you have to listen to me. We'll find Fang and Nudge and then we'll leave."

Iggy nods imperceptibly and struggles to stand on his own. Floundering a little, he finally stands, holding a hand out for Gazzy to take. Gazzy stands as well. "Can you two walk?"

They bob their heads simultaneously. They shuffle along with Angel and me to help. I hoped that Nudge and Fang were together but something tells me that isn't too possible. Angel points to a cell at our left. "Nudge," she whispers.

Nudge is crying in her cell. Her cheeks are raw and I wonder how long she's been like this. "Nudge, sweetie," I open her cell quickly. Iggy had healed enough to help me lift her up. "Nudge, it's okay, we're getting out of here."

All she could do was sob. Whether it was in happiness or pain, I couldn't tell.

* * *

_Fang_

"Fang? Are you there?" I recognize that voice, I realized, swimming out of sleep. Max? Is that you?

"Fang," I float back into consciousness and turn visible again.

"Max," I croak. She breathes a sigh of relief and jangles with a set of keys. Max is getting us out! She comes to me and then she stops, her gaze flitting to something by my side. Lissa is sitting there, her green eyes are curious. Max's face is a swarm of emotions and then in a second, she's calm, too calm. Is she jealous? Why?

"Can you walk by yourself?" she asks with her voice cold as ice.

I swallow to soothe my throat. "I think so," I stand and wobble a little. Lissa stands by my side too. Max narrows her eyes at Lissa. Something passes between them and Lissa presses herself up to my side a bit more and looks up at me, her green eyes pleading. I rub her back to calm her. Max looks away.

"Let's go then, if we're all good." Max walks away from me, and I feel this emptiness and hollowness inside me.

* * *

_Max_

I stop in mid-step when I see _her_. She sits right next to him, his head practically on her lap! _Calm down, Maximum, _the Voice said, _You have better things to do than fight her._

I put on a mask of indifference, "Can you walk by yourself?" I wince at how icy my voice came out.

He says yes and she has the nerve to stand by his side, pressed up against him like he's _belongs _to her. I glare at her and look away. _Just keep walking, Maximum, there's a set of stairs that leads downwards at the end of the hallway_, the Voice instructed.

"Let's go then, if we're all good," I say, beginning to walk. The Flock trails softly behind, sensing something's wrong. Iggy supports Fang on one side, and that _she-demon_ on his other. Nudge is quiet for once, and holds Angel and Gazzy's hand.

"Uh, Max?" Gazzy asks.

"What?" I look back at him.

"Do you know where we're going?"

I give him an ironic smile, doesn't he know better than to doubt me? "There's a set of stairs at the end of the hallway. We can take them and get out."

The Flock gives me weird stares but goes along with it. Angel is the only one that looks like she understands. Then, Iggy snaps his head up. "Max? I heard something."

"Like, what?" I take up a crouching stance.

"Just ahead of us, to the left." He points in the general direction. I frown. _Voice?_ The voice doesn't respond. Of course not, it can budge into my thoughts when it's not wanted but when I need its help, it disappears.

"Well, what does it sound like? An army of demons ready to capture us, or another angel like us?"

"I don't know, it's not moving much though."

I start off towards the source of the sound, picking up my pace. The Flock does the same behind me. I stop in front of the cell Iggy pointed at. I see a flash of gold. "What is it?"

The person inside lifts up his/her head. It's Dylan. "Hello there," he smiles weakly.

* * *

_**Hi everybody, this wasn't my best chapter but on my defense, I had no time to plan this and it kind of just... happened. Anyways, I promise a better chapter tomorrow. But for now, review if you love it or hate it. Go raibh maith agat (Irish)**_


	14. Chapter 14 Why?

_**Chapter 14**_

_**All my love to my reviewers, I feel so loved! And remember, I don't own Maximum Ride.**_

* * *

_Max_

"What are you doing here?" I growl at Dylan. He doesn't seem too hurt, but I'll fix that. He should be protecting the emperor! What is he doing here?

"I went looking for you at the mountain. You weren't there and there were a dozen or so demons instead. They… caught me by surprised," he looks embarrassed and ashamed. He should be.

"Well, are the emperor and his wife alright?" I ask, trying to find the key to his cell.

"They should be. I put a spell over the summer palace. Nothing from Hell can get in, and if any of them were already in, they're shut out." That surprised me. I've been a guardian since the dawn of time and I've never been able to do a spell that protected others for me. But of course not. I was a guardian and a guardian of the 21st District, not at all elevated and privileged like Dylan was. The archangels wouldn't _allow_ me to be able to do that kind of magic. Especially since I'm considered a traitor.

I unlocked Dylan's cell and the door swings open. "Well, you might as well come with."

"Max!" Fang is suddenly at my side. I blink in surprise. His dark eyes are angry. He takes me by the arm and pulls me off to the side, where the Flock couldn't see us.

"What?"

"Just leave him here, Max." This isn't like him.

"No! First of all, he's a healer. He's useful and I have a feeling we couldn't get rid of him even if we wanted to. Second, he's an angel. He'll die here," I try to keep myself calm.

"Then let him die!"

He's a hypocrite. As if I couldn't see what was going on between him and Lissa. "No!" I half-shout, half-whisper, matching his intensity, "If I can save him, I will because even if it isn't my fault, he'll be dead. It'll just be more blood on my hands because I didn't save him when I could. Not even _Dylan_ deserves this! You got to save your precious_ Lissa_ and I will save anyone I can."

Fang looks hurt but lets me go.

_Take the stairs down,_ the Voice returns and I sigh in relief, _There will be a staircase leading up but don't take it. Direction is skewed here. Take the staircase leading down._

I nod. "Let's go," I signal to the Flock and Lissa and Dylan. No, they are _not_ part of the Flock. I wouldn't trust them with my life. Dylan is a self-centered slime and Lissa- I'll just say that if given the chance, her dead body would be in the bottom of the Atlantic.

_Get to trust Dylan, he can help you. Look at him. He's been here almost as long as you have, yet you're the one still limping. He's not even hurt much because he's a good healer. He has more power than you. Maximum, you are blind. Can't you see why he's still here?_

I scowl inwardly. All of us, being able to walk properly by now, begin to run. Just like the Voice said, there were two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down. I start to run down the one going down when Lissa's nasal voice rang out. "How do you know where we're going? Shouldn't we be going up?"

My eyes narrow at her. "Go ahead, take the stairs upwards, you see what happens because I don't want to find out."

The Flock looks confused. "I mean, why would we go deeper into Hell?" she continues, batting her long eyelashes at Fang.

I raise an eyebrow at her, something's very wrong with her. Doesn't she know better than to disagree with me? Or doesn't she know me well enough? Either way, there was something about her that made me think that she knew more than the naïve façade that she put up. Angel begins to walk towards me, towards the stairs leading down. Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy follow soon after. Lissa narrows her green eyes at Fang who looks contemplating at the stairs. I waited, my heart almost stopping.

Finally he moves.

It's not towards me.

* * *

_Fang_

Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Iggy make their choice. Max looks at me, her brown eyes determined. Lissa looks at me too, and her green eyes are so mystifying. Some part of me tugs towards Max but my feet move before I can decide. _Fang, come to me_.

Max makes a disgusted sound and whirls around with her back to me. Angel goes over and touches her arm. They exchange a conversation I can't hear.

"Let him go," Max decides finally. She walks- then runs away from me.

Lissa takes my hand, her skin was cold. She smiles up at me, her thick black eyelashes blink encouragingly. Something in me is hesitant and regretful, but Lissa blinks again and I can't remember why. Tugging me forward, she walks up the stairs.

* * *

_Max_

"Max, are you okay?" Angel touches my arm.

"I'm good, sweetie, don't worry so much, hmm?" I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace.

I huff out my breath and square my shoulders, trying to make my breath as I fought back my tears, "Let him go," I walk, then pick up my pace, trying to put as much distance as possible between us. The Flock follows closely behind. How can he just leave? How can he just say turn away without saying a word? He kissed me, I remember, what did that mean? Why did I care? Why did I have to be so jealous? Why did being away from him hurt this much? Why? "Why?" I breath.

_**So it's a shortie, sorry, but next chapter will be better, promise. The Dylan in the books isn't the only Dylan I want to punch right now. Can we bump up that little review number up to 50? Your reviews warm my heart. Thanks everyone who are so supportive of my work. Haha. Takk! (Norwegian, or at least, google translate tells me)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Succubus

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I like this chapter. Foreword- I'm sorry if I'm a bit OOC in Fang's POV but I don't know how a guy thinks, so I hope I'm pretty close. Well, enjoy the story. Go forth, and READ!**_

* * *

_Max_

"Max?" Angel speaks; her little voice is strangely loud in the silence.

"Hmm, sweetie?" I turn to her. The Flock is silent.

"Something's wrong." I feel it too. The air feels strange, musky, thick. _Max, watch your step._ I think I've found a pattern here. When the Voice decides to be endearing and caring, it calls me Max. When it's angry or frustrated, it calls me Maximum. _There's no time for your comments. Something's wrong and you know it._

The ground begins to shake as soon as the Voice stops speaking. "Everyone, up and away!" We all flapped our wings and fly up in the air simultaneously. "This way!" I propel myself into the darkness away from the rumbling. The Flock is at my back. There's a little light that almost seems like daylight. A little pang inside my chest reminds me of Fang.

"Max, make up your mind now! We don't have much time," Angel looks distressed. "Go after Fang and come back quickly, we can go protect the emperor and his wife."

I look at her, nod and fly the opposite way. Dylan catches my arm. "Let me go and protect them."

Suddenly serious, he nods, "Good luck. Come back soon."

"Famous last words." He looks as if he wants to say something. I don't let him and fly back up the stairs. I fly as fast as I can. In less than five minutes, I've reached the place that I'd left Fang. I fly up, ignoring the fear raising the little hairs on the back of my neck.

"Fang!" I shout, "Fang! Fang! Where are you?"

I finally reach the top of the stairs, but not quite because I see who is standing there. It's Lissa, her cream-colored wings wrapped around Fang's black ones protectively, possessively. She leans forward and my heart stops. Their lips meet. I keep waiting for Fang to turn around and somehow sense me there like he always does but he doesn't. He wraps his arms around Lissa's waist and kisses her harder. Tears spike behind my eyes. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, I can see the truth.

I can see what Lissa is. Her cream-colored wings are gone, so is her innocent perfect face. Instead, a bat-winged, succubus stands in front of me her eyes look like green pools with black raindrops in them, making them look sickly. Her skin is too pale, stretched over her skin like fabric over a ceremonial drum back in Rome. Her red hair is no longer shiny and perfectly curled. It's stringy and dull. But her wings were decorated with ribbons of maroon and brown that writhed over her leathery wings. Succubus. And she dared to go near _my _Fang.

Something in me snaps, a growl rises in my throat and I crouch down, ready to fight.

I didn't get a chance to strike because a swarm of demons circled me then.

* * *

_Fang_

"Don't you trust me, Fang?" Lissa asks, a smile played at her cherry lips.

I nod and let her lead me up another set of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home, Fangy," she says, her voice is sweet. Something in me recoils but I ignore it.

She skips up a flight of stairs and waits for me, swinging her arms. I smile. She looks so pretty, how could anyone hurt her? She purses her lips and mock frowns at me. I climb up the rest of the way to meet her. "Fang! Fang! Fang! Where are you?" I think I hear someone yelling my name. Lissa just smiles, wanly, not noticing anything at all. It must just be a trick of my imagination. She takes a step towards me, grinning ear to ear mischievously. I pull her closer and she spreads her wings and wraps them around me. "Lissa," I whisper. She leans in and just for a second, I can see on her a different face, it's frightening but then it's gone. Still, I feel like someone else is here. She kisses me and I crush her closer into me, angling my head better. I can feel her little fluttering heart like a humming bird's right before all Hell broke loose. Literally.

Lissa pulls back, "Bye, Fangy. It was nice knowing you." She smiles like the sun as she places both of her delicate hands on my chest and pushes me into the fray.

* * *

_Max_

"I'm hurt," Ari said, looking anything but. "We tried to be hospitable."

"Well, we'll try harder next time, won't we?" I smile at him through the obsidian chains. Every part of me burns.

He scowls and brings his face close to mine, "Where are they?"

"Where are who? Oh, you mean the rats? Who knows, there everywhere," I scowl right back, "You should really get an exterminator."

That's a lie; no rat could survive down here. Nothing of God could survive here. My hand burns when I twitch. I was suspended in place, chained standing in the middle of a room. Fang was kept next to me, but kept in an invisible cage instead of obsidian chains. Lucky. The demons blamed me for everything. It really is my fault.

I flick my gaze at Fang. He has his eyes closed, his head leaned back, his black wings spread carelessly around him. "Lissa," he murmurs over and over. I look away in jealousy.

"Oh," Ari sees this and grins, looking at Fang and then at me and then at Fang. I curse myself for even looking at Fang. Emotion was weakness. "Is my sister in love?" Ari teases, as if he was truly my brother. "Is she in love with _Fang_?"

"Back off, Ari," I growl which somehow fueled the flames. He howls with laughter.

"Alright, Max, I'll leave you alone, but only because I've been ordered to. You see, someone very special wants to see you." Ari almost _skips_ out the room in his delight that he's found a new weapon against me and I almost sigh in relief. Except then I see who replaces him.

_**End Chapter. Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll! I've written 15 chapters in 13 days! I'm proud of myself. Don't worry. It'll continue. So what do you think? Lissa turned out to be a demon, yes, a minor one. Well, that's the only thing Lissa's good for. She's gone for now, so relax everyone. Right now, Max just has to focus on getting Fang to snap out of his trance. Mwahahahaha. Told you I like this chapter, even though it had a scene with Lissa and Fang kissing. It adds to the drama. So... who do you all think the mystery visitor is? Any guesses? Anyways, keep reading. Review please, I'm always looking for good advice. Terima kasih! (Malay)**_


	16. Chapter 16 Return to Innocence

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I apologize I've been busy lately so I haven't updated much. Sorry!**_

_**Also…I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm getting tired of saying this. You all get the point right? On with the story…**_

* * *

_Max_

The goosebumps on my arms and the wild, erratic beating of my heart told me who the visitor was before I saw his face.

_Back in Paradise and before the War, Heaven had a prince. He was kind, beloved by all and perfect, even for an angel. The Lord looked at him with pride. The others looked up to him._

_Then, he led the Battle against Heaven._

Lucifer stood before me. Satan as he called himself now.

_Before the War, I remember when I was as young as the Earthborns. I wasn't a good angel and I wasn't exactly obedient either. I'd ran away to hide in the Garden. He found me and I remember being so scared. I was scared that he would punish me for running away from my lessons. Instead, he presented me with a little white rose with the thorns removed. "What a pure little rose," he said, but the way he said it made me think that he was praising me and not the flower. He made me his very first student. He taught me to fight, to think on my feet. I didn't question it at the time, but it did feel strange to me that he was training me like that when there was no evil in the world to fight. Then he offered me a place in his army._

He didn't come alone. The demon Jeb trailed after him.

_I was confused at first when Lucifer offered. "What army?" I had asked. He explained that he wanted the Throne of Heaven. Shocked and a little horrified, I refused. That's when his right-hand man, Jeb, went to my brother. _

_Ari said yes._

Lucifer snaps his fingers and the chains slither away. I stretch uncomfortably. "How are you doing, little rose?" he smiles his reassuring smile.

"I'm just dandy," I reply, glaring defiantly at his face, "Stuck in the fiery pits of hell, every angel's dream, am I right?"

Jeb looks angry, "Show some respect!" he snaps. He took my brother from me, he tried to poison me, he hurt me more times than I can count and he has the _nerve_ to talk to _me_ about respect. Who's the angel here? Resentment bubbles up in my heart. _Calm down_.

I smirk at Jeb, "Make me."

Jeb opens his mouth to speak but Lucifer stops him. "Little rose, little pure rose, you're still the same person you were before. I've missed you, Maximum. You were my best student, my greatest pride. You can still join me. I'll forgive you for refusing before."

I opened my mouth to shout "No!" but I couldn't. The Voice stops me instead. _Max, find out what he needs from you first. Don't go rushing into your decisions. Think._

"Join you for what?" I ask through gritted teeth. Happy?

_Very, Max, now pay attention and listen._

Lucifer smiles, "Patience, Maximum, and I will soon return home."

_Home_, he's talking about Heaven. When Lucifer fell, he became bitter, heart-broken. He was not cruel, but he became cruel because he was torn from everything he had. All his respect, his fame, his _home_ was gone.

"Why do you need _me_?" I ask, feeling small again, feeling young again, when Lucifer was my teacher, my confidante, my protector.

He steps closer and I fight the urge to look away. "Little rose, you don't know how important you are. Even though you are only a guardian, you are special. The other angels know you and respect you. You have become a leader of the Earthborns, a pillar of hope for the others, a hallmark of our kind. You are only a guardian now, but Maximum, join me and the angels will look at you as their queen."

He says "our kind" like he is an angel once more. But something in me wants to join him. I wanted Lucifer to be my friend again, to be there for me again. My eyes flick over to Je who looks at me like a child. I'm not a child! I am Maximum Ride and Lucifer loves me.

Lucifer follows my gaze and signals for Jeb to leave. Jeb scowls but walks out of the room. "I trust you, Max."

"Trust me?" my breath hitches. Why would he trust me? I refused him before. I ran away from his offer. I felt small and sad like the day the War broke out.

The _War_. I'd first met Fang during the War. Fang fought _with_ me, but I fought _against _Lucifer. Lucifer didn't even try to protect me from the others. _Fang_ was the one that could read me like a book. Do I even know Lucifer anymore? Did I ever? I take a deep shuddering breath, "What do you need from me?"

"I need fighters just like you, Maximum. The guardians, Earthborns even. Some of whom never even seen paradise. I can help them if you help me."

Help them? What was he playing at? "And then what?"

Lucifer smiles showing pristine white teeth and proving once and for all that evil hides in beauty. "Doomsday," the word and how it's spoken sends shivers down my spine.

* * *

_Fang_

"I'll give you time to think, my little rose," a voice I vaguely recognized spoke into my thoughts. I wake up and my sight focuses on Max, her blond hair is ragged. She looks horrible. Her skin is paler than usual, her expression is distressed. She sits on the ground, looking as if she has an inner argument with herself. What happened?

I tried to stand to go to her but I walk two steps before I hit a wall. There's nothing in front of me but thin air. Somehow, I just can't move. I found out that I stood in a seven feet by seven feet square cage that barely allowed me to stand up.

"Max!" I shout for her attention. "Max! What's going on? Max! Can you hear me?"

She turns, hesitant at first. She looks at me with a stranger's eyes. She looks sad, ashamed, confused and angry.

"Max," I whisper, "What happened to you?"

"Max," she whispers back shaking her head, "Maximum Ride. Maximum of District 21." Her voice grows bitter and mocking, "Don't I deserve better than that? Don't I deserve to be queen? I am Lucifer's only love. Don't I deserve better? In Heaven, I'm still considered a traitor not to be trusted when I've repaid my debt a million times over. I have protected all my life, I've fought on Heaven's side in the War. I've betrayed my only friend."

"Max, that's not true. I'm your friend. Whatever anyone said to you, don't believe them! This is Hell we're in; they're too capable of lying through their teeth. This isn't you!"

"He wouldn't lie, not to me," she stares back as if reciting a boring poem by memory.

"Who wouldn't lie to you?"

"Lucifer, he would never lie to me. Never ever."

"Lucifer who?" and then it hits me. Satan. Oh no, Max, "Max, he _is _lying to you. _Listen _to me."

"Why should I? Why should I listen to you? What do you mean to me? What do I mean to you? Why did you kiss me? What are we?" her tone is hurt.

I swallow hard. "Max- Max I," I look away, "Max, I-"

"Maximum, have you made your decision?"

* * *

_Max_

I swallow and whirl around, facing Lucifer. Fang was going to say something and judging by the beat of my heart, it would've meant something. Whether he loved me or not, whether I loved him or not, I have to decide _now_. "What will happen to Fang? And my Flock?"

Lucifer smiles, expecting this question, "I'll let them go free. Your Flock is lost in the Labyrinth right now. I'll let them out and back to the mortal world."

Something doesn't feel right, "Will you capture them again?"

"You're very clever, my little rose. I've taught you well," he did teach me well, he taught me _everything_. "The Flock and your Fang has my protection. They will never see Hell again; none of my subjects will lay a finger on them."

I nod satisfied for now.

"Max! Don't do it!" Fang calls out behind me. Lucifer's eyes flash for a second before he reverts back to his natural calm. I bite my lip, "Can you free Fang now?"

Lucifer snaps his fingers and Fang flies to my side.

"Stay away from her, Satan," he steps in front of me protectively.

"Fang," I warn.

"Maximum, stop stalling," Lucifer commands. Somehow, it ends now. _Max_, the Voice appears.

Got any good advice? I ask.

_Max, think for once. You can agree but you don't have to pledge you allegiance unless he asks it. If he believes you are completely loyal, he won't ask it and you have your free will._

"Get the Flock and Dylan back to Rome," I say, making a decision.

"No!" Fang shouts, but he's disappearing already.

I kneel before him, hating myself for this, "I accept."

* * *

_**Okay, I tried to make this chapter longer and on Word, it's four pages long. Anyways, my love to my reviewers always! And like usual, I have to explain myself.**_

_Neimad Do' Urden-__**I love your username. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Dylan is my enemy, therefore you're my friend. And of course, anyone else who hates Dylan with a passion, which is a lot of people actually…**_

BlackVenom_**-I won't ask about reading my story with new eyes because you asked me now to but Lissa isn't controlling him. It just takes awhile for her spell to wear off. Don't worry, he'll be okay soon.**_

MississippiMud_**-Yup, don't worry, I hate Lissa too. Thankfully, she's gone and won't bother us anymore.**_

Arocksprpl2_**-Yeah, remember the Max clone from book 2? Yep, she's back and she changed her name to Maya. Spoiler alert. I was so heartbroken over the fact the Fang was starting to like Maya. Hurry up and finish the other books. Read Angel! It's amazing but sad.**_

Malena727_**-Thanks for the advice! I tried to make this chapter longer. Better or no…? **_

RockerBabe414_**- Yeah… I really didn't get that before I started writing this. I just thought hey Romans! And my mind sort of thought about Vatican City and Roman Catholics. Let's just pretend this is after Romans became Christian… My bad, oops!**_

_**And thanks to anyone I left out, fifty-four reviews thanks a bunch! Whoops, hold on I'll do my trademark…Di ou mèsi! (Haitian Creole)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Hellbound, Hellbent

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Okay so I found out that my mom wanted her friends' children (who lives in China) to read my story and since I'm meeting my mom's friends' children this summer, I'm dedicating this chapter to them. Once they read this story and find out what a crazy person I truly am, they won't like me. Thanks mom, I appreciate you killing my chance of having friends. Anyhoo, R&R? Oh, and to my mom's friends' children (I don't know all of your names) feel free to write a review if you love or hate this story and by extension, me. I don't care if it's in a different language, I'm multilingual. At least, I know how to use Google Translate…**_

* * *

_Max_

I was given a room. A huge room with a giant bed, a fireplace, a small pool, and a wardrobe the size of the throne room back in Rome. I knew Nudge would love this but all I could think about is that I've sold my soul. Not literally, no, because just as the Voice predicted, Lucifer didn't ask me to sign a contract or take an oath. But I did sell my soul; I agreed to become a subject to Lucifer's cause in exchange for the freedom of my friends. Selling for a noble cause was still selling. I felt horrible.

There's a knock at my door, "What?" I snarl.

The two grand double doors swing open and Lucifer stands just outside of them. I wouldn't get any privacy here, "If I didn't know better, little rose, I would think an actual demon lived in here."

I scowl and he beckons me towards him. I can't do anything but follow as he leads me through a winding maze of tunnels. Finally, he stops at a door. "Watch your step, Maximum."

"It's _Max_," I snap.

He looks at me very patiently as if confronting a child with a temper tantrum, "But you are the best, _Maximum_, so embrace it."

He pushes the door open, "The Armory," he announces. The heat hits me before my eyes adjust to the scene. In the center of the huge room is a pit of black fire. I recoil. On the walls around the pit are assorted weapons and material. All the material was black.

"What are the weapons made of?" I ask, but I knew the answer. The demons weren't going to fight us with cloud fluff and rainbows.

He flashes a grin, "Obsidian. Who knew the scraps of our forges would affect angels so much? But then again, you do know what obsidian is made of, don't you?"

"Bitter tears of an innocent," I close my eyes and begin to recite what was told to me when the angels first discovered the stone that could burn through our feathers, "Hate, anger, despair, hopelessness, and unfaithfulness."

"Which is why the stone is everywhere and why we have the advantage this time," Lucifer leads me out of the Armory, "Also, there is a lot of corrupted angels in Heaven. They would gladly join me. There are those who would turn against your Lord at a moment's notice if necessary. And your Dylan? He's corrupted. He _blackmailed_ you, don't you realize? He's clever and he has his goals in mind. He has power."

"How do you know he blackmailed me?"

Lucifer looks at me, shocked by my naïveté, "Rose, I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself, you're too young, too unaware."

I look away. Did he know about Fang? Did Ari tell him?

"I had Cearbh accuse you, rose, I admit it." I'm shocked when I shouldn't be.

"Why?"

"You think I would just abandon you, rose? I trained you myself, I spent all that time for you to be the best and you _are_ but you just won't admit it."

I'm silent as we walk down the hallway. After what seemed like forever, the hallway opens up to what feels like a busy town. There are demons rushing around, a group of succubi taunting a human. I look away, my stomach churning. A legion of demons in neat rows march by, saluting to Lucifer as they pass. He nods to them in acknowledgement. Jeb appears in front of us, "The 15th cavalry is ready, sir."

"Very good," Lucifer replies, giving me a light shove forwards, "Get Maximum suited up."

I look at him questioningly. What is happening now?

* * *

_Fang_

I sat still as a statue as Angel sifted through my thoughts and memories. She gasps when she sees what Max had done.

"How could she?" she asks.

"How could she what?" Nudge asks.

Angel's young face is pale, "She sent us back here, to Rome, but she remained there."

"Why would she? How could she?" Nudge explodes, and then reverts to tears.

There is silence. Iggy and Gazzy are sprawled on the floor drawing a map of Hell from memory into the dirt.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around here?" Dylan appears out of nowhere, "Let's go save her."

I stand, angry. "Why are you still here? You cause nothing but trouble."

"I'm better for Max and you know it," he hisses, "I was the one who followed her and protected her when you were off traipsing around with a succubus! If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have needed to decide, she wouldn't have needed to go back for you."

"She's not _yours_," I crouch down defensively.

"And right now, she's not _yours_ either," he taunts, "Much as I'd love to fight you, we don't have time."

Someone is going to murder him very soon and I can't tell you that it won't be me. Angel reads my homicidal thoughts and sends back, _Ignore him_, _but we really do need to find Max_.

That was easier said than done. To do that, we'd have to find another portal into Hell and even if we did, we'd have to find Max who is probably at Lucifer's side in the depths of Hell somewhere and then we'd have to find a way out.

"How long does the spell hold for?" I turn to Dylan.

He looks at me with grudging respect. "Three days," he holds out his hand, "Truce?"

I take it, "Truce."

Turning to the Flock, I square my shoulders, "Up and away."

We head for the mountain, and for Max.

_**This is also a shortie… Oh well, promise it's better next chapter. Reviews, please! **__**शुक्रिया **__**(Hindi)**_


	18. Chapter 18 Apart For Now

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

_Max_

"Look at her, she's so scrawny and weak," the big woman remarks. I hold up my arms out so she can fit the material to my skin better. Her name is Stitch, a large, ugly, pointy-nose woman with unruly black hair that resembled a thorn bush. "All my genius, wasted on an angel! Look at her, she's too thin. She's like a banshee!"

"_She _has a name, it's Max. And I'd rather be as thin as a banshee than to be the size of a walrus with the nose of a narwhal," I smile sweetly at her. She makes a growling sound deep in her throat and all her tools begin to hover slowly in the air off of the tables placed randomly throughout the room. I think that's meant to scare me. Stitch knows she can't lay a finger on me because _Lucifer_ considered me his heir now. Still, I was itching for a fight and I _hated_ relying on _Lucifer_ for protection.

_Patience is a virtue,_ the Voice mocks. I remember all the times I'd scolded the emperor for his lack of virtues. Life was so simple back then.

Stitch gives me a "light-hearted pat on the back that sends me sprawling to the floor. "There, all done, _princess_. You're not very sturdy, are you?"

"I think I'm in the healthy weight range," I glare and pick myself up off the floor, hands clenching into fists, "But you could afford to pass up one or two Devil's food cakes."

Her eyes narrow. Ooh, I'm so scared.

The armor she made me is nice though. It's made of a silvery material I can't identify, guaranteed to protect me from anything created in Heaven or Hell.

Jeb stands outside the room, "May I come in now?" he says, stopping a fight.

Stitch rolls her beady eyes, "Oh come on in. Since when did _Jeb_ use manners?"

Jeb was my newly appointed bodyguard. Now he had to guide me around as Lucifer discussed war plans with his generals. I had to do something soon before Lucifer starts to need me for his propagandas. He was going to parade me around earth to get the attention of Earthborns and guardians who were just waiting to get a shot at returning to Heaven.

Jeb and I left Stitch's shop. "Listen, _princess_, Lucifer's student or no, I don't think you're meant to be here," he begins.

I stare, "No, I think I was born to be here. I'm so comfortable here, I never want to leave," I laugh. "You really think I want to be here?" I hold up my left arm where the Holding Band was clamped around my wrist. Lucifer clapped it on my wrist sometime in the day. It made sure I couldn't take a step out of Hell.

"No offense, kid, but after all this blows over, I don't want you sticking around."

"None taken," I assured him, "But what can _you_ do to help _me_?"

"Lucifer's second-in-command, remember?" he snaps his fingers and the Holding Band breaks off. I rub my wrist.

"Why should I trust you? You _are_ second-in-command after all," I eye him warily.

He scoffs, "Second-in-command to _him_? That's nothing. You know, during the War, I was the one gathering recruits while he sat back cooling his heels until the big day came. I deserve to be in his place. I'm the one who worked for it."

I think about what he just said. After a moment, I look up at him hopefully, "So you'll get me out?"

* * *

_Fang_

The Flock, Dylan and I combed the entire mountain, searching for a portal. If the portal was anywhere in a five-mile radius of the mountain and Paradiso en Terra, it was very well hidden. Iggy couldn't even sense anything. We flew back to the summer home in defeat

"What are we going to do? Max must be so scared down there; I know I would be. Who knows what they're doing to her? They could be torturing her and hurting her. Oh my gosh, she must be in so much pain! What are we going to-"I cut Nudge off.

"Shut your mouth for once!" I shout at her, making her jump back in surprise and hurt, "I'm sorry if I offended you but I just _can't _ think of that."

I flew away, finding a place I can be alone. I tilted my head back against a cold marble column. I thought about Max and her brown eyes the first day I arrived in Rome. She was so carefree back then.

"Hey, Fang?" Iggy folded his wings to land neatly right next to me. How someone blind can be so precise, I have no idea. Earthborns, I shake my head inwardly.

"Hmm?" I don't look at him.

"You love her, don't you?"

I struggle to swallow. What is it with Earthborns and their emotions? They're so _human_. Then again, I feel so _human_ as well. "I do," I take a deep breath, "It kills me that we can't find her and that I can't do anything but sit around here."

"So what are you going to do?" Iggy looks me straight in the eye and I almost forget that he's blind. Sometimes, the Earthborns seem wise than we are.

"We'll need help."

Iggy nods and we fly back to the Flock.

Nudge stands up first, "I'm so sorry, Fang, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's okay," I tell her. I turn to the rest of the Flock, "What do we know about Hell and its portals?"

"Well, there's a Labyrinth with lots of dead-ends and door leading nowhere," Gazzy said, studying the map in the dirt.

"There's the Finishing school and the Torture Cells," Angel offers.

"Okay, and does anyone remember how we got out?" I ask. I didn't remember. All I remember was Max's face fading away and the scenery of Paradiso en Terra appearing in her place.

The Flock looks at each other, no one remembering, not even Dylan.

I let myself fall backwards, not bothering to slow myself down. I stared at the starry sky, trying to draw a map from the constellations.

"We need help," I tell the Flock suddenly. "We need a higher-up angel." Dylan opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt, "No, not you Dylan. You're just a minor healing angel. That's higher-up than we are but not high enough. We need a Watcher or an avenging angel. I don't know if we can trust archangels just yet."

For awhile, no one can think of anyone to ask. I think for a moment, "I know who we need."

_**Okay, I lied, this chapter doesn't have much action. It's sort of a filler and a "get this plan in motion" kind of chapter. I promise Faxness in the next chapter. Reviews? All my love. **__谢谢__**(Chinese)**_


	19. Chapter 19 Help and Salvation

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Here come the champions, here come the champions…**_

_**Can you tell I'm hyper? Plus, I was watching the movie You Again and it was hilarious but touching but hilarious. Anyways… two chapters in one day, again! Because I had this idea of what was going to happen and I needed to get it out!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

_Max_

"Little rose," Lucifer comes to wish me goodnight. I stick my left arm in behind my back so that he can't see that the Holding Band is missing, "Tomorrow we will begin the propagandas. Get your rest."

I flop onto my bed, not sure what to anticipate. Jeb promised he'd come for me tonight but he's a _demon_, he's not exactly trustworthy. I lie on my bed, blinking at the ceiling, waiting and waiting for what seemed like nothing.

Finally, there was a light scratching sound at my door, "Max, wake up."

I let out a shaky breath and pull on a cloak over myself to hide my wings and face. I join Jeb in the hall and closed the door as lightly as I could behind me."Let's get this over with, _princess_," he starts to walk off to the right. I scowl at his back then rush to catch up to him.

* * *

_Fang_

"I call upon Aurelia, Watcher Angel of the 17th District," I intone, feeling ridiculous and formal. For _Max_, I say to myself.

There's a silence and then a humming noise that seemed to resound from the earth and the sky. In a flash of gold, Aurelia appeared, hovering in the air, her blond hair floating around her as if she was underwater. It was just like her, too, to make such an entrance. She was my Watcher; she was the one who gave me the assignment of Andrea Furnilla.

Her blue eyes are annoyed as she looks at me, "What do you need, Nicholas?"

The Earthborns snicker at my given name. I give them a _look_ and they stopped laughing.

"We need passage into Hell," I tell her, gesturing to the Flock.

She drops to the ground and faces me, her blue eyes wide open.

"Hell?" she echoes in shock, "Why would you ever need to go _there_?"

I exhale impatiently, "We've already been there."

Aurelia makes a face of disgust, "That's forbidden, Nicholas! How on earth did you get there anyways?"

"We were captured. The treaty is broken, ma'am. We were ambushed and captured by demons and brought to Hell. Satan is planning a war."

"We need to inform the Lord, now!" she cries in alarm, taking the Flock by the hands in a tight circle. I know what she's doing; she's bringing us to Heaven.

I pull away from the circle, "No, ma'am, listen! WE can't leave yet. We need to find a portal to Hell!"

Aurelia looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Why?"

"We have a friend in there, Maximum Ride, and she stayed behind so we could escape."

"How did that happen?" I find the question strange but something in her tone makes her seem fearful. Of what?

"She agreed to something Satan offered. I'm not sure what and I'm not sure how."

Aurelia looks sad and remorseful, "Then there's nothing we can do, Nicholas. She made a deal and she can't break it."

"No!" I shout, startling her, not sure where all this emotion came from, "Whether she made a deal or no, I have to try. Please," I beg, hating myself for every word. I'm _Fang._ I don't beg, not ever. What is Max doing to me? "I need a portal."

Aurelia frowns and a look of realization dawns on her. "Alright," she says kindly, sensing something, "However, the only portal I know of is in Heaven. I'll take the Earthborns with us to serve witness to the Lord and I'll show you the portal. What about your ward?"

"Andrea, that's right." I can't think of anything to do.

"Here's what I'll do," Aurelia offers, "I can send two other guardians to protect the emperor and his wife."

"Thank you," I say, joining the circle again.

Aurelia smiles and then we're gone.

* * *

_Max_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I question Jeb for the fourteenth time since we started, "You aren't planning to turn me in are you?"

Jeb glares at me, "Do you think I want you here?"

"Does that mean you're going to kill me?" I counter.

"Maybe," Jeb smirks. I pull the cloak tighter around me. I wince a little when the material of my armor rustles against the cloak. Yes, I was taking it with me. I loved my armor. It slid over my skin like water, the fabric was some sort of metal but felt like cotton, it was flexible and it offered me protection.

"We will win the War," Jeb says matter-of-factly. It scares me how sure he sounds, "And we do not need an angel to win it."

"I didn't know demons played fair."

"We don't," he smiles, a genuine one, "It's just a matter of pride, and that's what makes us demons."

* * *

_Fang_

"This is it, then?" I stand before a door I've never seen before, not in all my visits back to Heaven. The Flock was bearing witness to the Lord, and Dylan was ordered back to his duties. I stood alone. For Max, I thought.

"Step through. I'm not sure where it'll bring you, Nicholas, be _careful ._It could place you in the middle of a training ground, or an armory, or a Torture Cell, or even in front of Satan himself," Aurelia says behind me.

She's trying to scare me and I just stare back at her indifferently. I was going to get Max _out_ of there.

"I suppose I can't stop you then?"

"No." I square my shoulders and pull the handle.

* * *

_Max_

We pass by the armory door. I turn to Jeb, "Wait here. I have something I need to do."

He glowers but turns away. I ease the door open. "You lazy cowards!" I scream into the room, mimicking Satan, delighting in the way my voice echoed. I wish Gazzy was here and his way of mimicry that could sound exactly like the original. "These weapons are wrong, all wrong! Change them at once! The battle axes are too sharp and gaudy, the swords are too shiny. Change them all! You call this battle gear? We are fighting a war, not acting in a play!"

With that, I ran from the room, giggling like an idiot.

"What did you do?" Jeb asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I hold back another round of laughter.

He leads me to an empty room with a giant pit rising from the floor. "There you go, _princess_."

I study it, "You aren't trying to trick me?"

He shakes his head.

"This won't kill me?"

He shakes his head again.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself. That moment, the doors burst open. I brace myself to fight but I recognize the black hair and black wings.

"Fang! What are you doing here?" I run into him, throwing my arms around him. Not waiting for him to answer, I crushed my lips against his. He was still at first, and then he kissed me back, desperately, hungrily, holding me tighter against him. His soft lips molded to mine.

We separated after awhile, both panting hard, our heartbeats drumming in unison between us. "I needed to get you out of here," he says. I kiss him again. Forget being an angel, I needed Fang. "Don't you dare do that again," he goes on, "You have no idea what I've been through when you were gone."

"I won't leave, never," I rest my head on his chest.

"Ahem," Jeb clears his throat. I'd forgotten he was there.

Fang hisses and crouches down defensively in front of me. "Fang!" I pull him back, "It's okay. He's trying to help me. He brought me to this portal."

"Max," he turns his head back at me, "I know that you haven't been in Heaven much, but you aren't naïve. This is _Jeb_. This is Lucifer's right-hand!"

"I know that Fang!" I shout back at him, "But he's helped me."

Fang eases up a little, "Fine," he spits, "But I don't trust him."

"You don't need to, angel. Now are you leaving or not, _princess_?" Jeb gestures to the pit.

I take Fang's hand. He looks at me, nervously, "Ready?"

I nod.

We jump.

_**Okay, Faxness at the very end. Happy? Okay so my last thank you didn't work out much, the characters didn't show up. 33 days until my vacation! I'm so excited and scared and nervous! Love, hate? Reviews? Hvala! (Slovenian)**_


	20. Chapter 20 Safety

_**Chapter 20**_

_**So sorry I couldn't update. I had horrible writer's block and I still kind of do, sorry if this chapter is horrible. I did the best I could … I tried writing but nothing else came out. I don't believe in authors notes as chapters because that's just cruel to my dedicated readers. *sniffs in disdain* I can't believe I have over 2700 readers, can I get 3000 or do I not deserve it? Anyways, my brother used to say the reason that he doesn't write is because he's Writer's Block Incarnate. I'm starting to see the truth in this. Actually, no excuses, I'm sorry. **_

* * *

_Max_

I wake up suddenly, Fang's dark face looming over me. His hand is still clasped tightly in mine. I looked around. We're in a forest, I realize. It looks very familiar but I don't know how.

"Max?" Fang whispers gently.

"I'm awake, what is it?" I remain lying on the ground, looking up at him.

"I love you, Max," he leans down to kiss me. I sit up to meet him halfway and to kiss him better.

"I love you, too, Fang," I murmur into his lips.

We break apart and I settle back into his arms. "Where are we?" I ask suddenly.

"I was hoping you knew."

Something occurs. I bolt up to me feet. "Where's the Flock? There's not still in Hell are they?"

Fang just laughs- not really, it was more of a tiny chuckle because Fang doesn't laugh- and tugs my arm to make me sit back down. "I had help saving you, Max. The Flock is in Heaven right now, testifying what they experienced in Hell. We'll win this."

I just look at him, a deep feeling of foreboding deep in my chest.

"Once the Flock testifies, the Warriors will suit for battle and then we'll win the war. Relax, Max, you're like a statue," he jokes.

"But it's different this time, Fang!" I feel hopeless, "They have the advantages now! What with the obsidian and allies. They've been training for war every day of their existences!"

He looks at me like a stranger, "Max, have some faith will you?"

I close my eyes. This was a kind of fear too, not just the fears they showed me in the Torture Chambers. It was the fear of losing, losing everything I know, losing _safety_. I feared losing the Flock and losing _Fang._ I thought I was resentful before about becoming guardian but that's nothing. And I feared most of all that _Lucifer_ will control me again. Whenever I was around him, I was under a spell of some kind. When I was around him, my heart beat _Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer_. But when I was away from him, I could think clearly and know what a monster he truly is. It was almost like a spell. Back before the War, I followed him like a puppy followed its master. Back before the War, _he_ was safety to me. Now, the Flock is my safety.

Lucifer will always mean something to me because I loved him once, but not the way I loved Fang. I love Fang out of my free will, not because I was influenced by a spell, or anything of the sort. I loved Fang because I knew him, because he was there for me, because he took care of me. I loved him because he was my best friend.

But this was illegal. Angels couldn't love, not like this. What happened to my spiritual purity? Did I ever have any? Was I turning into an Earthborn or even a _human_? Was I around humans too much? Where did I get this emotion from? I've never met any other angel, not even the Earthborns or any other guardian, that felt this way to another. Maybe they were better at hiding their emotions than I was, but I've never heard of this.

Loving Fang was like faith, a blind faith. I could never know where it'll lead me, or if it was a good or bad thing. I just had to trust.

"Faith," I murmur, looking at Fang. I press my lips to his, pouring all my confusion, my despair, and my love into the kiss.

* * *

_Fang_

Max was silent for the longest time. I could almost see the thoughts flitting in her eyes. She kisses me and she tastes like sadness and fear. I kiss her back, holding her tightly. She pulls back first and I tuck a wild tendril of hair back behind her ears.

She shifts awkwardly, "We-We should find out where we are," she says, rising and holding out a hand to me. I take it and stand with her. I look at her a little confusedly.

We fly up into the air, our wings beating perfectly in synchronization. She laughs as she looks up at me, but the sound isn't relaxed as it used to be. She's tense, and she's rigid. She's grown up some, but she's still that selfish, lovable, one-track minded Max I always knew. I drop down below her and she looks shocked as my face appeared under hers. I lean up to kiss her and she almost forget to flap her wings. She comes tumbling into me for just a moment and I don't let her recover but instead wrap my arms firmly around her. I fold my wings in closely behind me and let us drop down. Her eyes fly open but I just hold onto her tightly. The ground rushes up at us. In the last second, I open my wings, slowing our fall just in time.

"Fang!" she says, but she's laughing, "Don't you ever do that again!"

She punches my arm but I don't mind so much. Suddenly she looks around at the clearing we're in. "We're back in Rome," she breathes, happily.

* * *

_Max_

I look around. I remembered this place. I'd been assigned to Titus since he was a child. Long ago, he used to go to this clearing when his relatives went on their Royal Hunting Trips. I'd used to watch him as he just lay there, just hiding from his teachers. He reminded him of me, when I was young. Back then, he could still see me. I called myself Lara back then, meaning Protector, and he could still see me. I was his only friend besides his family and a squire boy working for one of his father's generals. He used to tell me everything. Then, he turned eighteen, and he'd grown further and further from me as he accepted his responsibilities. That was the day he couldn't see me anymore. I think he still knows that I'm still here, still taking care of him.

_**Okay, there we go. Faxness, and some of Titus's background. This is sort of a filler for next chapter. So yeah… So sorry I didn't update. Reviews? Köszönöm (Hungarian)**_


	21. Chapter 21 Revelation

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Awwww, I didn't get to force Fang to tell Max he loved her in a weird way.**_

_**Fang-Why, what were you going to do?**_

_**Me- Mwahahaha *snaps fingers and Fang is dressed in a bright purple satin can-can dancer outfit complete with an ostrich feather hairpiece and pink boa* You wear it well! *bursts into giggles***_

_**Fang-What the-**_

_***Max walks into the room***_

_**Max-What is going on here?**_

_**Me-* watches amused***_

_**Fang-*dances the can-can while sing*Max, Max, Max I love you, Max Max Max I love you Max Max Max I love you, da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Max looks horrified, I burst out laughing.**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

I walk into the summer palace. It seemed so long since I was here. Fang squeezes my hand and I relax into him. I look around. _Emperor Titus, your conscience is back so don't do anything I wouldn't do._

I find him with his wife, strolling through the gardens. He frowns as the thought sinks back in. It occurs to me that I have a Voice just like he does. I wonder who my voice is.

I look over at Fang and bite my lip. We agreed to this yesterday, after we discovered thePossessed.

_We were walking through the forest yesterday. The forest was eerily quiet. No bird was singing, no crickets were chirping. The wind died down. I shivered. Something had changed in the air. I could tell Fang sensed it too by the way he stiffened next to me. Everything was too quiet._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere something burst from the trees. I automatically sprung up into the air, ready to defend myself. I felt Fang's powerful wings flap behind me. It's human…. I realize. It felt human. But it didn't look human. Its skin was papery white and its dark veins showed through. Its mouth was dripping black bile and its irises were red and crazed. I'd almost dropped from the sky in shock. It crouched low, spotting us. Its hands curl into claws. With speed that was not human, it pounced at us. We dodged just in time. I look at Fang and we nod, carrying the thing to a nearby water fall. It screeched at the sight of running water. With horrible, guttural animal screams, we dipped it into the water. It seemed to be convulsing but its skin returned to normal. Soon, it became human again, through and through, its irises returning to their normal green. _

"Are you sure?" I turn to Fang. He nods. _Emperor, duty calls. Have Andrea stay in her chambers, alright?_

Titus sighs and turns to his wife, "I have something I must finish. Go inside, love."

I look at Titus and the love in his eyes. Humans are so fickle. He "loved" his first wife as well. Humans never love only once, but what about angels? What is love to us?

I take a deep breath and go corporeal. The ground is solid at my feet. There's a rush of energy and dizziness coursing through my blood as I do so. Some angels enjoy this feeling but I hate it. l It makes me feel powerless and weak.

I open my eyes to Titus gaping at me and Fang. "Miss me, Titus?" I smile.

* * *

_Fang_

"Miss me, Titus?" Max says.

Titus struggles to speak. He swallows several times before replying, "Lara?"

A little part of me asks, _Who's Lara?_ And the other part asks what Max meant to Titus.

Max smirks, "My name isn't Lara, even though I am your guardian angel. My name is Maximum Ride and I need your help, Titus."

He looks at her flabbergasted.

"Now, don't let this go to your head," Max goes on, "It's not every day I ask someone to help me. An evil is spreading, not just in Rome, but in the Heavens as well. Heaven can keep its own, but the world needs a savior. I'm supposed to be that savior. But I need help, the Lord knows that."

Titus looks at me.

Max follows his gaze and smiles at me, winking, "This is Fang, he's my… he's my-" she struggles for words and frowns, looking at me for help.

"Betrothed," I tell him, shocking her and him.

It shocks me when he kneels at our feet, "Maximum Ride, my guardian angel, I will offer you my service."

* * *

_Max_

I sent Titus away after speaking with him.

I squeal excitedly and jump into Fang's arm, hugging him tightly. "We did it!"

But then I step back, looking up at his laughing face, "Why?" I ask. Why did he say we were betrothed? It hurt me when he said it. We could never be betrothed, we could never be together. We are angels; we aren't as free to feel as humans are. Our emotions aren't the same as humans are.

He knows what I'm asking about, "I-I just… Max, I just meant that-," he exhales heavily and looks away.

"Fang, you know we can't," I state.

"But what if we could?" he almost shouts back, more emotion in his voice than I ever thought possible from _him_. He's a rock, but not lately. He's been more caring lately. "What if we could? I love you, Max. I love you Maximum Ride. And if we could, if we could choose, I would choose you over Heaven or Hell."

"Fang," I whisper.

"Please, don't say no," his face is millimeters away from mine.

"Fang…."I was cut off by something crashing down next to us.

Ari lands, his face flushed, "Max, I found you," he says a bit breathlessly. And he crumples onto the ground, unconscious.

_**So… what do you think? I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm sorry if it isn't going as well but I've been feeling so depressed lately, I don't even know why. It's just that there's so many things happening with my friends and my own feelings and it really affects my writing. I'm losing ideas for this story so if you got any, please PM me or review. I have a new story I might be thinking about writing and it isn't for Maximum Ride. I think I'll have it on FictionPress because it isn't based off anything but a dream I had two nights ago. It was a sad dream. What is it with me and tragedies? Anyways, I'll let you all know if I ever post that story. **__**спасибо**__** (Russian)**_


	22. Chapter 22 Identity

_**Chapter 22**_

_**This story might last just a couple more chapters because I have a pretty good idea about how it'll end. I had more things planned but I'm rocking minimalism. Besides, I didn't want to throw more things into the story to mess it up. How do you all like the story so far? It seems like yesterday I just started this thing. I'll definitely have this done before my long-awaited vacation. I'm not writing on my vacation just so you all know; I'm going to be lazy. Well… R&R.**_

* * *

_Max_

Fang and I carried Ari into an empty room. The Flock used to stay in this room. Ari looked exhausted. But there was something very different about him.

I stepped out of the room and slipped my armor on, liking the way the moonlight spilled over it like liquid silver. I shivered a little when the cold material touched my skin. I found out there was two other guardians here, a wild red-haired boy with piercing green eyes named Wesley and a little black-haired, pale-skinned girl with blue eyes named Arietta. I recognized Wesley from the War, but I've never seen Arietta before. Fang recognized both of them because they were both from his district. They agreed to help us. They were going to watch over the summer palace while Fang and I made a trip to Heaven to meet up with the Flock.

Fang helps me straighten up my armor. I smile at him, but he wouldn't look at me. "Fang…" I try to get his attention.

Ari stirs and rises off the floor. "Max?"

I go to sit next to him, "Ari, are you okay?"

"Max, they're planning something horrible," for that moment, all I can see and hear is that innocent little brother of mine who used to follow me around everywhere. Back before the War, back before Lucifer, back before everything, we used to do everything together.

"What are they planning?" I ask.

"They're planning a direct attack at Heaven's gate, Max. That's over three billion demons, fallen angels, and recruits they've picked up along the way, it's bad, Max," he coughs a little, unable to help himself.

I close my eyes, "A direct attack."

* * *

_Fang_

I grab Max's arm and take her outside the room, leaving Ari in there. "Don't trust him," I practically hiss.

"Why not?" her eyes widen, "It's true, every word. I heard Lucifer say it himself that he was going to recruit any angel he could find."

How is it that she's so blind? He's a demon and he's always been. He chose Lucifer's side during the War, he serves Lucifer forever. There is no chance that he could ever change, not in so little time. It's not possible. It's been millennia since the War and millennia of habits and service doesn't disappear in a day. He's tried to kill me, I've wound up almost dead because of him, and he's the reason why Max was in trouble in the first place. If it wasn't for Ari, max would be safe and so would the Flock.

"Max," I exhale in anger, "He's tried to kill us how many times now? He's a _demon_, it's in his nature to lie and deceive!"

"But he used to be my _brother_," she shouts back, "I know him better than anyone. I trust him because he's telling the truth!"

She turns away from me in a whirl. Shutting the door behind her, she goes to speak to _Ari_.

* * *

_Max_

Ari isn't lying and I know it, I feel it somehow. _Trust your heart_, the Voice says. But I don't know what my heart is telling me to do! I know Ari isn't lying and I know that what he knows is probably valuable but what about Fang? My heart is torn.

"Ari," I walk back into the room, trying to sort out my thoughts, "Why should I trust you?"

He turns his back to me and lifts up his shirt. Where the black scars used to be is immaculate skin. There are not wings on his back so he's not an angel, but he's not a demon either. "What are you?"

"I don't know," he answers truthfully.

"Are you…._human?_" I ask. If he's of neither Heaven nor Hell, what is he? Should it matter? Where will he go? He's my brother, I feel like I should do something to help him.

"Max, I want to help you," he says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How? Why?"

"I chose not to be a demon anymore." I'm confused. How can this happen?

"When you left," Ari goes on, "Lucifer was furious. He struck down at anyone who he suspected of helping you escape. Then he asked me. He came to me very politely and very patiently and I knew that something was wrong. I told him I didn't know where you were and that was the truth. His voice became low and dangerous. He told me that if I didn't tell him where you were, I was to be banished from Hell."

"How can you help me?" I ask quietly, taking this all in.

"I'll go with you wherever you need me to and I'll testify against Lucifer if you need me to."

Fang bursts back into the room, "Max, we need to leave _now_."

Ari looks at me, hopeful. He's dying I realize. He's away from his home and away from what he needs to survive. What do I do? What should I do?

I look at Fang, whose stance is rigid and his dark eyes are filled with hatred. He looks like an Angel of the Apocalypse. I loved him even though it's not possible.

I look at both of them, one blonde, one dark as midnight, one my only brother and the other my only love. They were as different as night and day. They couldn't co-exist. But one of them would have to make a sacrifice for both of them to survive. I turn to Fang, "He's coming with us."

_**So it's a shortie but I didn't feel like writing all that much and I'm so confused right now it's not even funny. Oh and I have over 3000 hits on this story, thanks a bunch, dollies! Reviews? **__**eskerrik asko**__**(Basque) **_


	23. Chapter 23 Misfits

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

_Max_

Fang and Ari are silent as I pluck a feather from my wings. "Home, please," I whisper. In a flash of bluish white light, a circle appears on the ground before me. I take both boys' hands in mine. I hated traveling by portal. I hated it ever since the first time I had to travel by it for the first assignment I've ever received, the fisherman named Heron. A wind appears out of nowhere and wraps around the three of us. It pierces my skin, my wings. The portals were initially built to keep demons and humans out. No human could survive the portal and the wind is designed to repel demons. It hurt angels too but some of us find it exhilarating. I didn't see how.

It lifts me up and I can feel myself fading slowly, slowly disappearing from earth. My mind feels strange like it's shut away from me and I squeeze both Ari's and Fang's hands. Considering how Ari hasn't been ripped away from me, he's definitely not demon anymore.

Then it begins, the part that I really hate. There's coldness deep inside me, freezing me from the inside out and I know that I'm being cleansed. Then there's a searing heat, white-hot that almost feels cold too. I shiver. It feels like my skin is peeling off, the dirt and grime and filth from earth and Hell is ripped off of my skin. I wonder how bad it must be for Ari. It stops, it's over and I exhale in relief.

My eyes open to the Courtyard of my District. How did I end up here? I asked to go home, which would mean my district, but it would mean that I would end up near the Watcher Angels' offices.

"Max? Fang! You're back!" Nudge's voice rang out clear through the Courtyard. I winced a little. How is it that her voice is so piercing? A couple of angels walking by just shook their head. The Flock is already famous around here. That's great. Angel flies into me and I laugh, hugging her. My little girl. She's healed already. You couldn't see any scars and happiness was clear in her eyes.

"Max, we saw the Garden and the Watchers let us play around in there, it was so pretty and I made a new friend that was the caretaker of the Garden and it was so fun in there! Can we go back anytime soon? Max, please?" Nudge says. I realize that angels have powers that humans didn't. But how can anyone speak so much in one breath?

Iggy and Gazzy follow behind. Something about them seems mischievous. I frown at them playfully, "You didn't get into any trouble, did you?"

"That's hurtful," Iggy said, "You doubt us."

"Yes, I do," I say, raising an eyebrow. Gazzy starts laughing. My eyes widen, "What did you two do?"

"Wait for it…" Gazzy says, pointing to a Sermon Room in the East Wing.

"You didn't," I mock-gasp. Secretly, I'm proud of them. They're like sons to me. But still, this was uncalled for.

They smile creepily at me. Suddenly, a dozen or so angels take to the sky in unison in the direction of the Sermon Room. A rotten smell fills the air. I shake my head and hold my nose. Earthborns. They're so wicked.

Ari clears his throat behind me and the Flock turns to him in synchronization, except Fang. They all gasp and I almost laugh at their identical reactions. Fang just looks away, glaring at the distance.

"How did a demon get in here?" Gazzy asks.

I blink, shifting my weight uncomfortably. "He's not a demon anymore," I clarify, hating that I had to explain myself in front of the flock. Fang turns, surprised by the news. "We don't know what he needs but he's willing to testify. By the way, how did your trial go?"

They look at each other. "We had help from Aurelia, a Watcher of the 14th District as Fang probably told you," Angel speaks, "but they didn't believe it. They haven't seen what we have and they said that it wasn't possible for the demons to ever lay a finger on Heaven. I could hear every angel who heard our story thinking about the Old War, and they thought that since they struck down the demons before, they didn't have to worry now. But I've seen the Old War through their thoughts, Max! There were never demons before, and there were never anything to hurt angels before. It's different now and Hell has grown. We've seen it and they won't believe us."

I let out a loud breath, "Well, that's why Ari is here." I say firmly.

* * *

_Fang_

I almost couldn't believe it when Max said that Ari wasn't a demon anymore. I've never heard of this before, but then again, I haven't heard of a lot of things we saw on our little "trip to Hell" before. Max went to her Watcher and pleaded her case. I could tell it was hard for her to control her temper and impatience, but that's Max for you.

The Flock and I were brought to a room to wait in. Max kept pacing back and forth and just hovering in the air, I could see her tension in her movements. I go to her.

"Hey, Max," I reach for her hand. She looks at me, and calms down enough to let me hold her hand.

"What?" she asks, looking at our intertwined fingers.

"Come here," I pull her down a hallway and into an empty room, "We need to talk."

"Is this about Ari? Because I can guarantee you that he's not going to betray us. He needs us and we need him. Now all we need to do is to be heard."

"I'm not going to argue with you," I told her, "I'm sick of arguing with you."

She looks at me; her mouth is opened slightly like she wants to say something but no words come.

"There's going to be a war soon, just like the first one. People are going to die, angels, demons and humans alike."

"I know," she says quietly looking down.

"People are going to be lost, you know that right? I don't want to lose you now. I don't want to lose you ever," I tilt her head up to look at her brown eyes.

"Don't say that," she says with sudden furiousity, "Don't ever say that we're going to lose each other."

"It's a war, Max," I tell her. I was cut off by her lips on mine. She's hesitant at first but then she leans into me.

She pulls back, her brown eyes shining. But Maximum Ride doesn't cry. She turns away from me, her blond hair falling over her face, "Fang. We have to be careful now. This is still illegal, remember?"

"I know."

* * *

_Max_

Fang and I joined the rest of the Flock just seconds before a Watcher came in, I think her name was Fable. She gave Gazzy and Iggy a glare and I can guess that she knows what happened at the Sermon Room. "They're ready for you."

Ari gives me a look and I smile at him encouragingly. The Flock, Ari and I all walk into the Trial Room, a band of misfits. Four Earthborns, each with their own unique "skill", a demon no longer, and two angels forbidden to love but refuses to obey. But we all needed each other. So the band of misfits will stay together. For Heaven, for Earth, for everything.

_**What say you? I'm tired now, so I'm done writing. They're probably like five more chapters left I'll let you know later if I'm lying. Reviews? **__**তোমাকে ধন্যবাদ **__**(Bengali)**_


	24. Chapter 24 Testimony, Acceptance

_**Chapter 24**_

_**All my love and thanks for reading. I've got like 6 more chapters after this one planned and then THE END! I'm so proud of myself for committing to this story and I'll definitely get the last chapters posted before the end of June. Sorry I was late on this chapter, I wasn't sure what to write and this is sort of a filler so be forewarned. Thanks for your support everybody!**_

* * *

_Max_

They brought us to a board of seventeen angels, each with their wings held out, a sign of their status. I saw my Watcher, Saunders, among them. I wondered if he was my Voice. The Voice sounded neither male nor female, but I could tell its emotions towards me somehow. He nods at me, showing that he acknowledged me. I haven't seen him in awhile but for a long time, the only angels I communicated with were him and Fang.

"Please stand," Fable tells the Flock. We do so, feeling awkward. We didn't belong here. Well, I did, but this was my district and even then I don't ever feel welcomed here. Fang was from 17, and the others besides Ari never even saw any part of Heaven before.

"What do you have to share today?" Saunders asks us.

I look at Ari. He takes a deep breath and introduces himself, "I am Aric, and I used to be a demon."

The assembled crowd gasps. Judging by some of their faces, I think that they recognize him from the First War. I just stand where I am frozen as a statue. Let the show begin.

* * *

_Fang_

I watch Max as she stands. The Assembly seems dubious of Ari's story though he's living, breathing proof standing in front of them. They recognize him, they remember him and his choice but they can't put the entire picture together. I think deep inside them, they know and they fear it, but their pride is too much. Pride is what got Satan sent down to Hell in the first place and it might get the angels in trouble.

"Why should we believe you?" an angel named Tangle asked. Max's hands clenched. I could see her working to control her temper. I wonder if she's hearing the Voice right now. Her eyes screamed frustration.

"You used to be a demon," Tangle goes on, "You were taught to deceive. What makes you trust-worthy?"

"Nothing," Ari replies calmly, "But if I am still a demon, how would I be able to go through the portal here? They threw me out; my loyalties are no longer theirs."

So it went, back and forth, Max's anger building up more and more as time went by. I could see that she needed this. She needed to stop whatever Hell that was about to break loose. She needed this because she was made to protect others.

The Flock's breath is held as we wait for the verdict.

* * *

_Max_

"Yes!" I scream when we're safely out of the room. The Flock is laughing and hugging each other underneath a big oak. Ari is the proud martyr and his cheeks are ruddy from laughing. I throw my arms around my little brother. He's not so little anymore. He's grown taller than me.

It's ironic really, the way that we're laughing in the face of a War. But they've agreed to send word to the Throne and we'll be prepared. Back in Rome, the Emperor has his armies as well. Who knows where the Battle will be. But we are prepared and I'm happy.

I release Ari and bound into Fang's arms. He kisses me ardently, triumph written all over his face.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound disrupts our cheerful mood. A stricken angel stands before us, his pale gray face exhausted. "I-I'm from D-district 31!" he huffs between breaths, "We are under attack!"

_**As I said up there, this is a filler so bear with me until the next chapter. Thanks everyone again! Merci! (French)**_


	25. Chapter 25 Ready

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Kk, I finally gotten around to update this. Life has been hectic what with finals and end of the year projects. I'm still drowning in homework and quizzes. R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"Someone get him to a healer," I shout quickly and sharply, "I'll find my Watcher for help. The rest of you, suit up and get weapons. You too, Ari." I fly quickly to Saunders's office. He's not there and I panic for half a second before my mind cleared. Where would Saunders be?

_Try the Library,_ the Voice advises and for once, I'm thankful for it. _Your Watcher is looking up the records from the last War, under "T" for "Tactics"._

_Thank you,_ I think back, already following the Voice's directions.

The moment I stepped into the Library, I smelled musty old parchment. Angels of Knowledge looked at me and dismissed me just as quickly, because I was guardian and considered to be a speck of dust on their immaculate feet. They all seem to rush around today, despite their usual slow, wise strides. They're all probably gathering information for the Throne.

The Library is huge. I haven't been in here, ever. I don't bother myself with things like this and the angels who preside over the Library would kick me out if they ever find me in here.

_T, T, T, T, _I scan the huge room. I fly up and down the ceiling high shelves, looking for Saunders. _Come on_, I urge. Finally, his brown haired mop appears. He studies the shelves, scanning for something.

"Saunders!" I cry, knowing full well that I should be quiet but failing in my attempt. He looks startled until he sees me. Saunders gives me a disapproving frown. I stop myself from rolling my eyes as I lower my head in respect, "Saunders, sir," I grit my teeth and bow. We were in a crisis. Was it really necessary that we go through the motions?

"What do you need, Maximum?" I hate how calm his voice is.

"A messenger was sent from 31. They're under attack, sir," I raise my head, which was supposed to offend him except for the fact that he looks like a ghost. I'd hoped he'd immediately snap into action and call for a messenger to the throne to get the forces ready _now_, but he began spouting "what-if" s and "how can this happen" s?

"What does this mean?" he ponders, dropping all of the texts in his hand.

_Max_, the Voice warns cautiously but I've had enough. My temper has finally erupted. My eyes narrow and I push Saunders against the wood of the shelf. Years of staying in Heaven and peacefulness made him weak and I despaired for a second for the rest of the angels before my impatience flared back to life.

"I could care less about protocol right now," I snarl into his face, "But our brothers and sisters are dying in 31 because we can't get help! I don't care if it's impossible! If a messenger came all the way from 31, it must be true. Stop thinking and start doing! Call the Watchers and gather an army, send messengers to the Throne and other districts. Now!"

Saunders seemed at a loss for words before he flies off to the Meeting Room. I lean up against the bookshelf and exhale, but the sinking feeling in my chest just didn't go away.

* * *

_Fang_

I couldn't find Max anywhere. Not at the Offices, not in Assignments, not in Training, no where! And it frustrated me. The Flock was already at the Emergency Militia quarters, suiting up for combat. How did these Earthborns learn to fight? Suddenly, Fable appeared at the doorway of the room, her eyes are intense and urgent.

"31 is under attack!" she cries, but then she sees us already in battle-armor. We all stare at her and she awkwardly nods, "Can you all fight?"

We smirk at one another and nod, even little Angel who smiles deviously. This unnerves Fable, "Our soldiers will all be here in a minute to help with tactics and strategy."

My smirk grows. What do a bunch of angels who have never been in combat, never been in Hell, and never even seen a demon since the last War know about _War_? The Flock is stronger than all of them combined.

Suddenly, Max's brown-blonde curls flashes in the doorway behind Fable. I resist the urge to wrap my arms around her and kiss her one last time.

She looks at the Flock, refusing to meet my eyes, "Ready?"

We all nod.

* * *

_Max_

21's army and the Flock flew into 31. I led the army, because _Saunders_ requested it. That surprised me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins from the responsibility on my shoulders. I'd already sent a messenger dove to Rome for Titus. His army is being prepared as the army flies to 31.

I sneak a glance at Fang, whose eyes never leave my face. I look quickly away. I don't want to lose him. We've been through everything together. We survived the last War together, but it's different this time, and people are going to die!

No! I shake my head to clear out the foreboding thoughts. I won't think about this now, I chanted over and over.

It turns out that though 31 were under attack, the demons couldn't get in. I could see the demons try as they pounded against the portal. The portal is made to keep them out and it's doing a good job so far, I just wonder how long it can last. Groups of angels were already there trying to fix the portal as the demons broke it.

I see Lucifer, at the head of the attack, his magic and power swirling around him like a hazy, sluggish fog. It curls at the portal's barrier, poisoning it. I could almost see the barrier getting weaker and weaker. I fly right into fray, my face visible to Lucifer.

He seems surprised when he sees my face but smile and continues eating away at the barrier.

"Not here, Lucifer," I tell him firmly. This little girl has grown up. I'm no longer his follower, and he's no longer my idol and I won't ever fall into his spell again. Fang folds his wings behind me. I can now recognize his wing strokes. I smile in my head.

"Then, where, little rose? Tell me, where is a better place to attack than in the heart of the enemy?" Lucifer smirks slyly. That's a demon's inner thoughts for you, always cheating.

"I name the battlefield," I order. He raises an eyebrow but steps back. The demons around him notice and pull back immediately. He motions for me to go on.

"Kalnyem Plains," I close my eyes and think of the slightly mountainous terrain of a place I used to run away to in Rome. It was perfect for angels; we would have the advantage of flight, and flat enough for Titus's army to maneuver well. There were a few rivers than ran through the plains, and that would limit the demon's ability as well. I'd already told Titus to meet us there. Poor Andrea, I hope she's not too scared.

Lucifer studies me very carefully then grins. "Kalnyem Plains," he repeats and slowly, the demons dissipate back into the portal.

"Fix the portal," I say grimly, plucking yet another one of my down feathers from my wings. It turns into a dove and I send it directly to the Throne.

* * *

The last War wasn't quite so terrifying. I hover slightly in front of Titus, fully corporeal to him and his soldiers. The Roman Army was actually pretty impressive, for humans. Legions of angels from Heaven hovered above us and I could tell it gave the soldiers hope and a sense of tranquility.

"I hope you aren't scared, Titus," I whisper in his ear and he frowns at me. When did he become so serious? Where was the carefree boy that didn't want anything to do with the Empire? He grew up, just like me. He's too serious now.

Then the demons came. It wasn't like the last war, angel to angel. These were demons. True, pure, evil-hearted dark demons and they came in a swarm. A huge black billowing cloud signaled their arrival. In the cloud there were faces, twisted in rage, in anticipation, and in bloodlust. Some of the faces were too ugly to look at, and I saw the humans recoil. They were Rome's army, and they were scared. I've never thought I'd see this day. They shuffle uncomfortably as the demons grow nearer. The hairs on the back of my neck spike up too.

Something in the front and center of the cloud rises up before the others and the smoke swirls around him for a second. Lucifer's golden face appears from the darkness and then the rest of him until the fog around him disappears. Lucifer. He really knows how to make an entrance.

He winks at me. I stiffen and Fang drops down by my side, like he's _my_ guardian angel.

"Maximum Ride," his booming voice calls from across the field, "We have come to take our rightful place."

I square my shoulders, "We are ready."

Behind me, the assembled armies of 31, 30, 25, 21, 17 and 14, the Roman army, and the Flock all cheered in unison.

_**Yes, no? Sorry I couldn't update, hope y'all don't hate me now. Love how I'm talking in southern when I'm not southern at all. And I'm sorry I disappointed everyone with the last chapter, I know it was short...Reviews? Thank ye! Nirringrazzjak (Maltese)**_


	26. Chapter 26 Where I'm from

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Okay, I have an on-going bet with my friends that I won't finish this, so I'm going to prove them wrong for doubting me! And because I might get $10 out of this… Wish me luck! **_

_**Anyways, I found out for the movie cast that Avan Jogia or something like that from Victorious, I think, is playing Fang. He's okay, I guess in this one picture I found. Anyways, how is he Fang? But he's twenty! *Sigh* I forgot who Max was going to be… But I read this on the internet so it isn't necessarily true. I didn't feel like getting an account on this one website just to find out the full cast. Anyhoo, on with the story…**_

* * *

_Max_

Chaos. That's the only way to describe the scene before me. War isn't clean or organized. It is screams of agony, cries of fury, and blood mixed with sweat and spit. It was the clang of weapon against weapon, the flurry of feathers from stained wings, and smoke from enflamed arrows. The shrieks of the war around me hurt my head. _Focus, Max_, the Voice spoke into my mind.

I tried to focus. I fended off every blow sent at me. My eyes darted around for the flock. A demon fell at my feet, its black blood pooling and I step away quickly. I found Fang, he was holding his own. He was beautiful in battle; his movements were fluid, graceful as if he was dancing. Angel's little determined eyes were bright and shining as she sent an oily black lizard monster flying through the air and crashing into a succubus. I found Nudge and Gazzy fighting side by side, and Nudge was actually quiet for once as she sailed through the air towards her enemy. Izzy was in the air, taking down a dragon. Trying to get closer to my flock, I fly high up in the sky and fold in my wings, diving towards them. I land right next to Fang, and he gives me a nod of acknowledgement as we fight back to back, warding off monster after monster.

"Max?" Fang's ragged breathing sounds jaggedly behind me.

"Yeah?" I reply with the same tone, jabbing at a serpent.

"Whatever happens, I love you."

I turn to him, shocked, and his face is grim and focused. "Fang, I-"

There's a sudden shock of pain as something sliced through my armor. I look at my arm in surprise as a dark liquid tainted the silvery metal. Fang turns quickly and stabs at something I can't see. "Max!" he turns to me, but his voice is muffled.

Everything is so quiet, except my heartbeat, which pounds in my ears. What's happening? There's a shout but everything goes blurry. All I see is a burning arrow headed straight for me.

* * *

_Fang_

"Fang, I-"Max turns to me and my heart stops for a second.

There's a quick movement out of the corner of my eye but I move too slowly. I drive my sword into a NightHunter's chest. They're messy to kill but they're dangerous. Their poison can kill a person within a minute.

"Max!" I turn to her but it's too late. Her hand is grasping at her arm, blood pooling from her fingertips. Her gaze unfocused then re-focused. She moves her lips to say something but faints instead. That's unlike her. I catch her before she reaches the ground.

Something fluttering behind me made me turn. I shielded Max's body as it struck, right between my wings. I let air escape from my mouth as the arrow pierced my skin. It hurt like Hell fire. I could feel the heat searing inside me. It was like being in the Torture Cells all over again. Maybe it was to prepare the Flock for this War. I could feel my knees weakining and I quickly slid an arm around her, slowing her fall as we both tumbled to the ground.

* * *

_Max_

I woke to whiteness. _Am I in Heaven again? Did we win the War? _I think hazily.

There is a hollow chuckle, _No, Maximum_,_ not yet._

It was the Voice, but it sounded different, closer. I could almost feel its emotions and inflections. Before, the Voice was dull, monotone. But now, it seemed like it was no longer an_it_. In fact…

From the whiteness of everything emerged a woman. She looked a lot like me but older and her blonde hair flowed to her waist. Her skin was unblemished, without any traces of scars or blood or anything equally degrading. She looked perfect, even for an angel. She wore a flowing white gown with a black pendant at her throat. Her vivid plum-colored wings were folded neatly behind her, not a feather out of place. Her feet were bare but twin bands of woven ivy cuffed each of her wrists. I sound like Nudge now.

"Who are you?" I winced a little as my voice echoed loudly.

She smiles, a kind one, almost motherly, "My name is Danika."

I look at her confusedly, "I don't know you, do I?"

"Don't you, Max?" she smiles bigger, "I'm your Voice."

I stare at her. She was my Voice? Was she a Watcher or an Archangel? How did she play into this? How is she my Voice? And why did I not recognize her voice if she really was the Voice?

"I'm also, your mother in a sense."

My jaw drops open. I struggle to pull myself together, "How?"

"I am your mother, and Ari's and Sreva from District 7, Haven from 3, Chanta from 12, Truman from 8, and many many more. In that case, you have many many siblings other than Ari," she looks past me before she looks into my face once again, "I was one of the Originals, Max. But in order to make more angels, we had to sacrifice ourselves. In a way, we were parents to our new generation of angels and each of our "children" bore our essence. That's why I can speak into you and why you can see me now even though I've been long destroyed.

"When I was young, Heaven was almost empty. I remember it was just a few of us, a handful really, Stella, Astin, Citlali, Altair, Ademar, Marianela, Stelian, Tara and me of course. It was lonely, and there really was no purpose, but to serve the Lord. The Lord however, wished us to enjoy ourselves. We were created to serve a purpose, we all knew that, and we all knew the purpose was to serve the Lord. If he wanted to us to enjoy ourselves, we would, but our only happiness came from serving Him. He didn't require our service though, not at the time, and slowly, without use, we began to dwindle away into oblivion.

"But He came to us for a request and that's how all the angels alive today came to be. And that's why I'm your _mother_, Max." Danika gives me a bright smile. I couldn't believe it. Something in me told me that she was telling the truth. She felt like me, if that made any sense. She felt familiar, like I knew her since I was born. Her story also made a lot of sense. "But there's more to your story. I'm Lucifer's "Mother" too.

We stand in silence, me unspeaking, my mother watchful. I couldn't find what to say. Maybe I always knew all along. I did look up to Lucifer like a brother, didn't I? But he didn't treat me like a brother.

"Am I dead?" I ask, because something bit at my conscious and because I couldn't think of Lucifer as a brother.

"No," she looks downwards as if seeing something I couldn't through the floor, "You can't die, not yet. You play too big of a part in the story already. I'll let you leave now, Max, but I'll warn you when you return." But her voice was already fading. She mouthed something as she dissipated.

I opened my eyes to Fang, broken and bleeding.

* * *

_**Back story, I guess. Do you think Fang is gonna live? Thoughts on this chapter? Or even the movie? I don't know the full cast so I don't know how it's gonna be.**_

_**Anon13- I probably am giving you a heart attack with this chapter. So what do you think?**_

_**Ira Night- Thanks for reviewing and reading and being supportive! **_

_**HaleyBopperz-That's a great quote, what music video did you get it from?**_

_**Reviews please, all my love, **__**t**__**ə**__**ş**__**ə**__**kkür edir**__**ə**__**m(Azerbaijan) **_


	27. Chapter 27 All of Us

_**Chapter 27**_

_**I've been so busy lately, sorry if you all hate me so. I have three more chapters after this one, and I promise I'll be committed. I graduated two days ago and now I just have a lot of free time, so ta da!**_

_**How have you all been? Excited for the summer? Well, I just had so much drama in my life. Shout out to my haters; are you mad you couldn't faze me? I've gotten so much braver this year, it's not even funny. So my goal now is to stop procrastinating. **_

_**Who thinks I'm not going to achieve that goal? Again, sorry if you hate me for being late and not updating as much as I used to.**_

* * *

_Fang_

I open my eyes groggily. A healing angel from 30 is hovering over me. Her flowing white-blonde hair trails behind her.

She sees me waking up, "Nicholas, you're awake," she seems relieved, "I'm Kailen, from 30. How do you feel?"

My head is pounding and a cold sweat coats my skin. Kailen seems to read this in my eyes because she nods. Her head bobs up and down and she takes my hand suddenly. There's a warmth that suddenly fills me but Kailen looks drained. My headache disappears.

"We all tried to heal you," Kailen says tiredly, "And we did, for the most part. You have no fatal wounds anymore, but you won't be able to fly properly for some time. We tried so hard, for the commander's sake. She's been a wreck lately and we still haven't had word from the Throne or the other districts yet. Of course, with all the fighting going on, we haven't had a proper messenger."

The commander? Was she talking about Max? I sit up and stretch. My shoulder blades and wings are sore. One little twitch of my feathers makes my wings ache.

"Someone's here to see you," Kailen says, her gray eyes snapping towards the door. I realized I was in an infirmary. Ointments and bandages litter the dusty room. There's nothing much but a small table and the make-shift bed I lay on. They must have set this place up during the War. I wonder how long I've been out.

Kailen glides out of the room and there's a silence as another blonde-haired angel with russet wings steps in. _Max_, it feels like forever.

"Hi," she says, a little hesitantly. She looks tired. Her usually messy brown-blonde hair was even more so, if that was physically possible. Her armor looks worn and a dirty bandage was wrapped around her right arm.

"How long was I unconscious?" I ask, trying to shake out my wings.

"Two days," she says haltingly, "You were shot by a black fire arrow."

I nod, "I remember."

And I did remember. I remembered the arrow, slitting through the air, and the crackling sound of the fire at its head. I remembered moving myself to protect Max.

Her brown eyes flash, "Then why? Why would you do that? Why would you put yourself in more danger? If you just ducked and dropped me, you would be fine! Why, Fang?"

I look at her. How doesn't she realize this? "Max," I say, feeling weak and helpless in the sickbed, "I'm a guardian angel. I'm supposed to protect the people I love."

I could see her working to say something and her mouth open and closes like a fish. I never thought I'd see Max speechless. Her eyes soften but she says instead, "Of course you love me, how could you not?"

I roll my eyes, "Max, you're ruining the moment."

I slide over a little on my bed and patted the space next to me. "Come here, Max."

She walks a little too tentatively and scooted next to me on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I assured her, even though everything in me was screaming out in pain. The healers' spell was wearing off. Slowly, Max rests her head on my shoulder. She's tense, I can feel it.

She murmurs something as she drifts off to sleep. Max looks so peaceful. She sinks into the pillow and the worry lines on her forehead disappear. She used to look like this, back before the first War, back before she had to care about anything. If only I could just pull both of us back to simplicity.

* * *

_Max_

I woke up in Fang's arms. His warm breath tickled the back of my neck but he seemed better. I felt the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled evenly. Once in a while he murmured something and I could just barely hear my name. I smiled a little and tried to push myself off the bed. I was pulled back down again.

"Fang?" I nudge him. "Fang, wake up, I have to go."

Nudge and Angel appear in the doorway. They giggle as they see me and Fang. "I can't get up!" I tell them, trying to rise. Fang's arms tighten around me.

"Oh, come on!" I struggle harder.

Fang opens one sleepy eye. "I just had the best dream, why did you wake me up?"

"Was it about me?" I smirk, "Because then it was the best dream ever."

He smirks back, "Maybe not."

Something in me sinks a little even though I know he's joking. Did I really expect him to say that the dream was about me?

"Get up, lovebirds," Iggy enters the room, too. It's beginning to get crowded, "The army's been waiting for Max for hours."

Fang lets me go and I roll away from him.

"Did we get word from the other districts yet?" I ask, stretching myself out. Fang just watches me from his lazy position on the bed.

The healer Kailen steps in as well at that moment and I begin to feel a little claustrophobic. Behind her, Gazzy trails along too, looking as smitten as a puppy. She shoos us out of the room saying that "Fang needs his rest". I completely agreed with her but something tugged at my heart. Call it foreboding, or just unreasonable worry, or maybe something else all together, but I just felt _wrong_ leaving him.

Another thing, the Voice hasn't come back since I found out her identity. I still couldn't believe I had a mother. They also made me commander of the army, by Saunders's nomination and the Watchers' agreement.

I straighten my armor and run a finger to smooth out my feathers. A guardian could afford to look messy but I needed to be respected. Nudge and Angel were happy that I was finally doing something about my personal hygiene.

My generals, the Flock and a messenger were standing in the Meeting Room before I got there. They all looked at me; their faces were full of hope, but a tentative hope, as if not daring to let themselves be happy.

"What?" I ask, because their mouths were all open, but smiling.

"All of Heaven's Army has joined us," Saunders says.

_**So, Fang is not dead! Yay, whoopee! Sorry if I scared you. I decided to switch it up and have Fang's POV first, if you didn't all notice. The POVs are longer, finally, and I'm back on my figurative saddle. What do you all think? Ačiū (Lithuanian) **_


	28. Chapter 28 Triumph

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Hey everybody, wow, you guys really liked the last chapter. Anyhow, only 2 more chapters after this one! I have thirty planned, but I usually don't stick to my plans. Well, I promised I would finish this before July, and I have a lot of spare time on my hands. Ten dollars here I come! Oh and guess what, I love my best-friend Miranda. She's amazingly awesome and I wuv her. Btw, you have been hacked….. by Miranda….**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

War never sleeps, and neither does the soldiers. We had guards and scouts stationed everywhere, taking two hours of shifts each, rotating shifts irregularly, making sure that no one can find a hole in our system. I could tell this was unnatural for most of the angels, being on Kalnyem Plains, being on Earth in general. It didn't hurt them to be on earth, but it hurt the demons. The running water from the multiple rivers snaking across the plains limited their movements, trapping them in a narrow triangle of land. They were slowly moving back, and we had all the advantages now: the advantage of terrain, of numbers, and of power. We had the archangels fighting alongside us and that gave the lesser angels and the Roman Army hope. It gave me hope. And it also gave me the burden of responsibility.

It killed me to see the angels and the humans in the infirmary every day, each with more wounds than the next. The stain of blood on white sheets and bandages, the stink of sickness, the cries of pain all hurt me as much as them. The healing angels were getting tired; I could see the weariness in their faces.

The Flock was making themselves useful. Iggy and Gazzy were my generals, and they covered tactics with the rest of my generals. Angel served as intelligence and Nudge helped out in the infirmary. Even though Nudge's ever-constant speech could make any angel, demon, or human's ears bleed, she had a gift of healing. I saw Dylan a couple times while I checked up on the sick or wounded. He was bent over a patient, his eyes closed in concentration, his song resonating through the room. Some part of me was grateful, but I was still a little wary of him after what Lucifer had said about him. But I really shouldn't let Lucifer's comments get to me.

And Fang? He avoided me, I don't know why. The last time I saw him, was when he said he loved me. When he said that he would protect me, that it was his job to protect me. Where is he? Why did he leave? Some part of me called out for him, but I'm a leader now, and he's just one angel I have to worry about. I have so many other people I need to take care of. But why did he tell me he loved me and then leave?

I think that despite the fact that I'm the _indestructible Maximum Ride_, I need him.

I miss him.

* * *

_Fang_

It was in the pitch black of midnight that I left the camp. It was easy enough to hide in the night unless I was caught by a Seeing Angel. Those angels can sense anyone. That's why they were usually posted as scouts.

I felt completely useless back at camp. Max was being her usual commanding self, taking the part of the Chief Commander of Heaven's Army, the rest of the Flock was being useful, and everyone had a part to play except me. I saw how those people suffered out on the battlefield, humans and angels alike. Max goes out to fight every day. What if she comes back, broken and bleeding like the rest of them?

I had no part to play. I wasn't useful in any way except fighting. But I couldn't even fight, considering how I couldn't fly properly because of this stupid injury. I hated being weak, I hated sitting back and watching _Max_ fight and put _herself_ in danger, and I couldn't do anything to protect her. I hated it all.

"Nicholas, is it?"

I whirl around, "Who are you?"

A grey-haired, grey-eyed angel stepped from the shadows and into a pool of light from a torch, "I'm Ibar, a river angel."

"What do you want?"

"Rude, are we?" Ibar smirks, reminding me a lot of _me,_ "I want to help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," Ibar laughs, and turns into a dark-winged demon.

I snarl and slid into a defensive stance, "Demon," I spat, "How did you get here?"

He smiles and I throw myself into him, reaching down into my boot to retrieve a dagger. He becomes mist just as I bring the blade down towards him. Ibar appears behind me.

"Max will suffer," Ibar says.

I throw the dagger into him and he doesn't disappear this time. It pierces straight into his chest. I've killed demons before, but it was nothing like this. Something seems to float away from him, like dust off of a statue. His smirk disappears. The dark mask he wears slides off. It is an angel that stands before me.

"What did you do?" A little scared scout from 12 stands before me, her pale green eyes are accusing.

I know how I must look. I was bent over a dead angel with a dagger in his chest. I straightened to face her. She runs from me.

* * *

_Max_

"Ma'am, the demons' forces on the front lines have backed down," a messenger reported.

"The attacks from the east were quelled as well," another scout stated.

And all of a sudden, everyone was before me, giving me great news. The forces from east or south have retreated, that the demons might be giving up. It takes me a few seconds to comprehend everything.

"Wait, what?" I ask after the onslaught of news stops.

The Flock looks at me and smile, Ari stands by my side. They all nod.

"We've won," Iggy says.

* * *

_**Thank you all for your support, and I am aware that my friend left a message up there. She told me to leave it or else. Yikes! Kidding, she's super supportive of me too so I kinda left it.**_

_ILOVEMEERKATS-__**Thanks, that was super flattering. Believe it or not, I've never been in love, so I guess I must be improvising pretty well Max and Fang's relationship. Well, I am sorta in love but it's kinda unrequited. Sucks, right? He's like Fang actually, tall, dark, silent. And I think he thinks I'm crazy because I'm super out-going at school… Come to think of it, I don't know much about war either. Do I do a good enough job of covering it up? I have a morbid sense of humor, thanks to my family...**_

_Anon13-__** Yep, he didn't die… I couldn't stand it if he did.**_

_HaleyBopperz-__** It's not a story without Fang, right? Haha…**_

_Arocksprpl2-__** Yep, I love Faxness too don't worry.**_

_RockerBabe414-__** Thanks, the last couple weeks were hectic. I'm glad everyone is so happy Fang didn't die.**_

_wish2love4life-__** Thanks for the support! My dad took French as a major in college, but I'm taking Spanish courses at my school. He thinks it's a conflict of interest… But French is an awesome language to learn. **_

_**Is anyone here against Fang being alive? Just curious… I won't bite your head off if you do… Well, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Lots of love, **__**ಧನ್ಯವಾದಗಳು **__**(Kannada)**_


	29. Chapter 29 Condemned

_**Chapter 29**_

_**It doesn't feel like summer yet… I don't know why. **_

_**Well, I think there's going to be one more chapter after this and that's it. This is sad. **_

_**Just for clarification, Fang killed an angel because a demon possessed it. So technically, he killed both. Confusing, right? Well, it adds to the plot.**_

_**Dun Dun Dun Duuun. The plot thickens. That makes it sound like a batter. Oh well, the cake is almost done. I love cake. Especially red velvet and cream cheese, and marble cake, and chocolate ice cream cake. Holy mother of bacon, I'm rambling aren't I? **_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

Judgment Day. I remembered the first one. All of Heaven was assembled in the Throne Room and awaited the Lord's judgment. We had waited to say goodbye to our comrades, our companions, our friends. It wouldn't be different this time. We would have to say goodbye to even more people.

The Flock was excluded in this of course. They were Earthborns. They weren't like us. They weren't to be Judged the same way. They waited on earth under the protection of a spell back in the Palace.

I saw Fang slip in from the other side of the Throne Room. He barely glanced at me but I walked next to him.

"Fang," I nudged his arm for his attention. What was wrong with him? He looked so sad and remorseful.

"Max," he says finally, swallowing hard, "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" something in me hesitates but I keep a smile anyways. _**A/N**_ _**Hey, that rhymed!**_

"I-" he begins but he was cut off by the loud booming voice of an archangel calling out.

"Aric, former demon," he shouted.

Ari slips from the cover of the crowd to stand before the Lord. "Here, my Lord." He wears a mask of indifference but I can see the nerves showing through. He's been through this before and he knows what Hell is like. But it was different this time for him. He was a hero. The worst they could do was make him human. I saw his longing when he first came back to Heaven. I saw his eyes follow the other angels and their wings outspread. He wanted to belong in Heaven. And I saw it in his eyes.

"Is there anyone willing to testify against Aric?" the archangel searched the assembled angels for an objection. Ari trembles a little.

There's a silence and then something changes in the air. Then the archangel nods, "The Throne welcomes Aric to our numbers."

* * *

_Fang_

Max breathes a sigh of relief next to me.

"Nicholas of District 17," the archangel calls. I walk before the Throne. All eyes are on me. I breath a silent apology to Max.

"Is there anyone to testify against Nicholas of District 17?"

A few seconds pass by and I square my shoulders. The archangel looks around the room.

A little angel steps forward. It's the scout, I realize. I nod slowly.

"State your name," the archangel commands.

"Cheyanne, scouting angel of District 12," the little green-eyed angel states, "I accuse Nicholas guilty of murder. I saw him murder Ibar, the River Angel of District 9."

Max tries to stifle a gasp behind me but I hear her anyways.

The archangel turns his hard eyes on me, "How do you plead, Nicholas?"

"Guilty," I look at the archangel with the same coldness in my stare. I've never been more unprepared in my life. Max stands behind me; I can feel the fear radiating from her.

"The Throne sentences Nicholas to-"

"Wait!" Max calls out behind me. I turn to look at her. Her brown eyes are desperate, "Nicholas has played a significant role in our success. He helped our cause. There must be another way."

"It is true," the Lord speaks, "But he has also killed his kin. The Throne will sentence Nicholas an eternity on earth."

Max lowers her head. I step over to her and lift her chin, "You're the indestructible Maximum Ride. Don't cry."

I don't turn back as I walk into the portal.

* * *

_Max_

My eyes stung as he disappeared.

"Maximum Ride," the archangel calls.

I step forward, trying to keep my head held high.

"Is there anyone willing to testify against M-" the archangel is cut off by the sound of the Lord.

"Maximum Ride," the Lord called out, "You fell in love didn't you?"

The assembled angels all gasp in horror, in outrage. "Yes, I have, m'Lord."

"But would you repent? Would you forget about him? You are a hero to Heaven, and we are forever grateful. You have led us to win the War. The demons are driven back to Hell and order is restored. But you have fallen in love and that is not the way among angels. Would you refuse your love for Nicholas?"

"I-I couldn't," I say, "I'm sorry, m'Lord, but I couldn't. I-I love him. I couldn't ever refuse my love for him. I can't say I'm sorry that I love him."

All of the angels look at me, terror in their eyes. This is impossible for angels. We can't love. And it was illegal of us to love.

"You are a hero to us, Maximum Ride," the Lord continues, "I shall give you a choice. The Throne offers you to become an archangel. Or you can live in peace on Earth as an angel with Nicholas and your Flock."

"I-" I swallow. _Follow your heart, Max_. The Voice returns.

"If you please," I turn from the Throne and stepped into the portal after Fang.

* * *

_**Okay! That's a boring chapter…**_

_**Oh well, I feel horrible. Anyways…99 reviews! Who's gonna be the 100**__**th**__**? Haha. Well, big thanks to everyone.**_

_Ira Night_-_** Okay, I'll try to make another one. I think it'll be a SYOC this time, those are fun. I tried one with a bunch of my friends and it was interesting to see what they come up with. We ended up with a giant pink octopus tamer named Callahan falling in love with a princess trapped underneath a spell for a thousand years. It was all fun and games.**_

_Anon13-__**You write songs? I do too, only the lyrics though. I play the piano and I'm trying to write down the music for them but it doesn't work out so well.**_

_Arocksprpl2-__**I'm happy that you're happy. **_

_Tomgirl1313-__** Don't worry, it's not going to be Romeo and Juliet. **_

_RockerBabe414-__**Thanks for your support always, and yes, I lied, I would bite their heads off too.**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading, all my love, asante (Swahili)**_


	30. Chapter 30 Happily Ever After or Not?

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Last one you guys, I never would've finished this story without all of your support… Well, actually I probably would've just cuz I love this story so much. Happy summer 2012, everyone! **_

_**Oh, and a BIG congratulations to **__Anon13__**. The 100**__**th**__** Reviewer! *big round of applause* Thanks to everyone else too!**_

_HeadOverHeelsInHate-__**That's actually not a bad idea, I'll think about it. And just wondering; how can something boring be awesome? **_

_RockerBabe414- __**Thanks for reading! I'm sad too. **_

_Tomgirl1313-__** No pun taken, haha, well, I don't know. If you truly loved someone, and you had no choice. If that someone was going to be hurt in the process of fighting for your love, wouldn't you try to take the easy way out?**_

_HaleyBopperz- __**Nope, sorry, you weren't 100th. And as for your other question, I might make a sequel… *squeal* Ah… so much work, so little time. Sweet mother of bacon is my new favorite phrase, too. Thanks for the poptarts!**_

_Arocksprpl2- __**Faxness could never die, no matter how many people try to kill it. It killed me when Fang left in Angel again.**_

_kEePtHeHeAt-__** You went to New York? Cool, I've always wanted to go but I've never got the chance. I will someday. **_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Fang_

I don't know where I landed, but I knew it was on Earth, somewhere. I wasn't as familiar with this place as Max. She's been here longer.

"Max," I sigh, running a hand through my hair. What was she doing now? They would give her honors and titles and she'd be a hero. She's be known as the hero she's always been. This time, she's been recognized for it.

Is she thinking of me, as all those medals and awards are draped on her? Maybe not, even though it broke my heart to think like that.

Yes, I loved her. I loved Maximum Ride with all my heart but now she's gone. There was nothing I could do to keep her.

What could I have done? Should I have begged for forgiveness at the Throne and Archangels' feet? I doubt they would listen. I had a witness against me. No matter what I said, no matter what I did or didn't do, I would be seen as a danger in their eyes. And the Throne always struck down what they deemed dangerous.

What did Max think of me now?

I was a killer, a traitor, even if I was unknowing, even if I was tricked. Ibar was an innocent, trapped in a trickster's skin. I'd been deceived and it cost me Max.

But would it do any better, if I tried something else? Something had possessed that angel and whatever did could possess many more. Maybe I did the right thing, killing that _thing_ that possessed Ibar.

I look around me, focusing for the first time.

I knew exactly where I was.

This was the cave where I first kissed Max.

* * *

_Max_

I pulled my wings around me, to cast away the cold left over from the portal. I didn't know why I did it, I didn't know why I chose to leave but I did.

But I do know one thing. Heaven's not my home. I've never been welcomed there. What little speck of heroism I've earned during this escapade will slowly fade away, and they'll ignore me again. But here… here on Earth, I have a place to be. I have the Flock, I have familiarity. I've been on Earth almost all my life. This is my home, not Heaven, not Hell, not anywhere else.

I land on soft grass. I sprawled down onto the grass. My back muscles extended and my wings fanned out, splaying each feather. I stretch out like a cat, spreading my fingers into the fresh, dewy blades of grass. If war was fought with blades of grass and not blades of steel, the world would be a better place. If only…

I breathed in the air. I could breathe here, not like in Heaven, underneath rules and speculation, ready to be booted out at any moment.

I was so caught in my euphoria and epiphany that I'd almost forgotten the reason why I did choose to return. I sat up, shaking out my wings. Where was Fang?

I recognized the land, I recognized the trees. I was near the Palace, where the Flock was. What if they lied? What if the Throne sent Fang to Hell instead? What if the Portal was broken somehow and sent Fang elsewhere? Where is he?

I jumped up into the air and flapped my wings, soaring into the clouds, flying as fast as I could to the Palace. I hoped he was there. He had to be. They promised. They promised that Fang and I could have an eternity together, no strings attached.

Except… they didn't say the last part. For all I knew, they could've thrown in monsters and demons and twists in the plot that could separate us. But not for long, because Fang loves me, and I love Fang. Right? But he didn't turn, not once, when he stepped into the portal.

The Flock was waiting in the Receiving Hall of the Palace, Titus and Andrea with them. By the looks of it, the Flock had already shown the Royals themselves. Andrea looked a little too at awe at Iggy, but otherwise, the Royals adjusted just fine. Titus was looking well, he received a few good looking scratches from the War of course, but otherwise, he was the same warrior emperor I've always known. Nudge was chatting away to Gazzy who looked absolutely tortured.

They all turn when I walk in. Titus can't resist but sweeps me up in a hug. "Titus," I warn underneath my breath as Andrea shoots daggers my way. He sets me down gingerly. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all hug me in turn, too. Angel sees the stiffness in my eyes first.

"Where's Fang?" I ask, biting my lip.

"We thought he was with you," Iggy replied.

I close my eyes and turn away. I take a shuddering breath. "Well, then…" Leaving the Flock and the Royals behind me, I glide over to a chair and try to be graceful as I sat down. I was the indestructible Maximum Ride. But this… this just might kill me.

Angel held out a hand to me, "Can I speak with you, Max?"

I follow her out, "What is it, Angel?"

Her blue eyes were serious, "I know where Fang is."

* * *

_Fang_

I run a hand along the walls of the cave. The obsidian hummed in them. I found the place that I'd disappeared from the world, just to hide the pain I was in.

Maximum Ride, Max, the indestructible Maximum Ride, "Max," I say. The walls don't hear me, the trees don't care. I was all alone.

Where has Max gone? And does she think about me?

"Fang!" came a voice that rang through the forest.

I stare at Max, her russet wings spread, her eyes glowing. I feel a smile spread across my face, "Max."

* * *

_Max_

I shot away from the Palace, leaving the Flock and the Royals under Angel's care.

I had to find him, I needed to find him. For both our sakes, or at least, mine.

He told me he loved me once, that he'd always protect me because he did.

Will he keep his word?

"Fang!"

I found him in the cave, when he first kissed me. I've never been kissed before, not ever, because angels don't kiss. Was I more human than angel now? I couldn't care.

I fly into his arms, knocking both of us to the cave floor.

He stares up at me in wonder, like I was the sun and he was a blind man seeing me for the first time. I almost blushed but Maximum Ride doesn't blush. For now, though, I'd like to be just Max. And I did blush. Fang kisses me, his lips moving with mine in perfect synchronization. He kisses my cheeks and my eyelids and left a trail of fire along my jaw and neck. "I love you, Fang," I breathe.

"I love you, too, Maximum Ride, and I'll always protect you," he replies, pulling away for a second to look in my eyes as he says this.

I smile, and for once, I can read his dark eyes. They're filled with love for me.

I lean down for another kiss but an angel swoops into the cave with us. Its eyes are glowing red.

"Maximum Ride, you have your congratulations from my master, but you haven't won yet."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun DUUUUN! I'm making a sequel, I'm making a sequel, I'm making a sequel! I love this story too much to let them go, and I love love love love love the characters too much to say goodbye.**_

_**I did have an epiphany today, thanks to a movie I watched called Dark Shadows, some of the things in there are very deep, despite all the blood lust and killing.**_

_**To all my devoted readers and my beloved reviewers, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This is Allace, signing out for the last time on this story. Protecting those we love is over, but its legacy will never end. Jeez, I sound like a circus announcer. Well, keep your eyes peeled for my next story. All my love and thank you all so very much! (English ;)) **_


	31. Author Note:Sequel!

*\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*

* * *

Hi everyone, nope this isn't an epilogue, I'm writing a sequel already, I wouldn't put an epilogue to this, besides, what would I write? And also, LarkaTheWhiteWolf requested me to update this story when I post my sequel. This is interesting, well, check out the sequel, 'kay, everyone? Because I'd just hate to leave you all with a cliff hanger. I have approximately 13 days until I go on vacation so I'll get as much done as I can. Oh, and in the next story, I'm going to mix things up a bit so be forewarned, haha. How's everyone's summer, and how did you all enjoy the last chapter? Wow, 116 reviews, I'm flattered. Chocolate chip cookies for everyone! Thank you for all the compliments people, I appreciate them.

Oh, and a little summary for everyone:

_So Fang and Max saved the world from impending doom and the rest, as the saying goes, it's all history. But history is about to change again. With new dangers and betrayals thrown at them like gilded daggers, will the Flock be finally torn apart? And what exactly is woven deep in a tangle of unspoken words and thoughts kept secret?_

Why did I write this? No sane person would wake up and 5 AM just to type a chapter. I've also decided on a name for the story. It's going to be called, _What We Weave. _Based on the quote that I fell in love with at first sight, haha. "_What a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive._" I'll let you guys ponder on that as I start typing the story.

Well, love y'all, bye!

~Allace

* * *

*\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*


End file.
